Naruto meets Xmen Evolution
by lady pearl2005
Summary: AU/ Naruto and Hinata fic. Naruto has just had the demon sealed in him but rather than watch his son grow up in a village that will kill him, Minato and Kushina take him to Charles Xavier. Xmen Evolution and Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

1Naruto meets X-Men Evolution

Chapter 1: A father's guilt, mother's pain and a new beginning

On a seemly normal night, everything was going fine for many in the Leaf Village. Some were sleeping, others heading home after a long day of work, while others were patrolling the city for anything out of the ordinary. Upon this particular night things were about to change for the people for at this moment the 4th Hokage was expecting his first born child which was to be delivered by his loving and wonderful wife. Many who knew the couple knew this was a happy occasion, well for the father anyway who wasn't the one in pain right now. Everything was going fine until....

*BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!*

"What was that?" A tired and exhausted Kushina said as she looked at her husband Minato who was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know, but judging from the sound of the boom, I'm going to be needed. I'm sorry my love but I must-," Minato was cut off as his wife screamed bloody murder when another contraction hit her and it hit her hard. And Minato knew this because his loving, yet strong wife was squeezing his hand very hard to try and ease her pain but only causing him pain.

"Minato you better not leave me, cause buster if the pain of what ever that was doesn't do you in, I WILL!!!!" to emphasize her point Kushina squeezed her husbands hand to the point you could her bones cracking. Before anything else could happen, an Anbu ninja should up in the room covered from head to toe in blood.

"Hokage-sama, a giant fox demon is destroying the village. Everything we throw at it is doing nothing. Please you are needed. All the civilians that weren't injured or badly injured are being taken to the safe houses, but you are needed Hokage-sama." The Anbu looked at his leader and saw that the pain in his eyes.

"I will be there as soon as I can, tell the others to hold off the fox as long as they can until I arrive. There is something that I must do first. You have your orders now GO!!!!" And just as quickly as he came, the Anbu was gone. Minato then looked at his wife and saw that she was panting harder than before.

"Minato honey I think our baby wants to enter the world now so now would be a good time to find Tsunade and tell her that its time." Minato nodded and went back into the hall to find Tsunade heading in there direction.

"It's time isn't it?" Tsunade knew that Kushina would have the baby any minute so she was prepared.

*Time skip 1 hour later*

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the little boy with a tuft of blonde hair on his head cried out in the world letting it know that he was here.

"Congratulations Hokage-sama, it's a healthy baby boy." Tsunade then handed the child over to his mother who was crying for after so long, she had finally received her gift of a child.

"Minato, shall we name him what we agreed months ago?" Kushina looked at her husband with a look of both joy and sorrow. For Kushina knew what her husband was going to do to save the village. He would perform a forbidden jutsu and seal the monster in their new born son.

"We will call him Naruto, like we planned. Do you hear that my son, you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikize of the Leaf Village. And my son, what I'm about to do I hope that you will forgive me, but this is the only way to stop this monster. Kushina are you ready to go?" Minato looked at his wife as she came out of the bathroom changed into her ninja outfit ready for anything.

"Yes, but I wish there was another way to stop this thing." Minato noticed the cracking in his wife's voice and knew that she was on the verge of tears. But he said nothing and lead his wife and son who was nestled in his arms towards the battle field.

Upon arriving both Minato and Kushina noticed the blood and carnage and the sight of many of their fellow shinobi had either fallen or were hanging on by a thread.

"Minato look ahead I can see it in the clearing." Kushina jumped next to her husband and took little Naruto while her husband did the hand signs for summoning Chief Toad. And within a huge puff of smoke, chief toad appeared carrying both his summoner and his wife and child who was sleeping through everything.

As they got a few feet close to the fox demon, Minato began to perform the hand signs when he was stopped by the former Third Hokage who raced to stop them from doing something stupid.

"Minato, Kushina please tell me you both weren't going to do what I think you were planning to do?" Saratobi noticed that neither one of them could look him in the face and just sighed.

"We're sorry, but it's the only way to stop this monster. Even if Kushina and I refused to accept it. This monster has to be stopped and now." Saratobi just nodded and watched as the Fourth performed the hand signs with a heavy heart knowing the life his son would have after this.

And almost as soon as the monster began its attack, it stopped. Everything was quiet until the sound of cheers was heard from the forest. While everyone else was celebrating the defeat of the fox, Minato and Kushina were still sitting on top of Chief Toad holding their sleeping son. Saratobi noticed that Minato was crying along with his wife and knew of the hardships that lay ahead for them and their son. Saratobi also knew that Danzo would rather have the child trained as a monster or killed by one of the clan heads if the child stayed in the village so he turned to them and gave them some advice that would help them.

"Minato Kushina I know you both are worried that your son will be seen as a monster by the villagers and hunted and possibly killed before he even turns two. So I have an idea, I have a friend that will be able to watch over Naruto and protect him from any harm. His name is Charles Xavier. And he runs a home for children with unusual talents and skills. There Naruto will be safe, but you must hurry and go now before Danzo and his Anbu Root get here and try to take your child by force. Now hurry you must go now." No sooner had Saratobi said those words both Minato and Kushina headed for Bayville and for Xavier's school.

After two days of traveling both parents found the school. Too bad that it was the dead of night and everyone in the building was a sleep.

"Minato I guess will have to come back in the morning. But for now-," Before Kushina could finish her sentence the gates of the building opened and a teenage girl with silver hair appeared to greet them.

"Welcome to the Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters. Professor Xavier has been expecting all three of you, so if you will please follow us we will take you to see him." the young girl then lead them into the house and felt a calming sensation come over them that they rarely felt back home in the Leaf Village or in any of the Ninja Villages. Once they were inside they noticed that this was a very beautiful place but knew it held its share of secrets.

"Ah I see our guests are here and comfortable I hope." Both Minato and Kushina stood and turned to see a man walk up to them.

"Hello forgive me for startling you, my name is Charles Xavier and welcome to my school. Saratobi sent a message that said to expect you. He has told me of what has happened and what he wants you both to do. I am willing to take care of your son, but you must know that when the time comes he will begin to question his origins and who his parents are." Charles noticed that both Minato and Kushina just nodded their heads at what he was saying and knew that this was hard on them. Minato then looked at his wife and son, who was still fast asleep withing his basket and turned to Charles.

"Tell me, this is no ordinary school. The moment that my wife and I set foot in this place I noticed that something was different. The girl that you sent out to greet us, there is something different about her isn't there?" Charles just smiled and nodded. His friend was right about Minato not being as dumb as others think he is.

"You are right, you see this is a home for mutants. I myself am a mutant and have decided to help other mutants out there with powers to learn how to control them and adjust to society. Here they can stay and grow in a safe haven and away from those that might seek to hurt them or use their gifts for evil. Which is why you want Naruto to stay here yes?" Charles couldn't help but smile as he saw that shocked look on both of their faces.

"Don't worry, like I said before I am a mutant and my powers just happen to be telepathy and mind reading. The girl that you saw earlier her name is Ororo, and she has the power to control weather. So you see Naruto will be safe. But we can discuss this further in the morning once you have rested. Ororo will show you to your rooms and-," the Professor noticed the sound of snoring coming from the couch and knew that his guest were fast asleep.

'Ororo could you please bring a large blanket for our guest to cover up in. I don't think that they will be moving until morning.' Charles then went to his room and after the blanket was draped over the family Ororo went to her room as well.

*Next Morning*

Kushina was the first to wake up due to her ninja training and noticed that Naruto was up too and was looking around the room. Naruto then looked at Kushina and it was then that Kushina noticed the color of his eyes which were a beautiful shade of deep blue like his father.

"I see you are awake." Kushina turned to see Charles with a tray of food and knew it was for them. So Kushina decided to wake her husband.

"Minato time to wake up honey. We have *sniff* a lot to do today" Minato woke up and saw that his wife was close to crying. Minato knew that what happened three days ago was no dream like he was hoping. And he knew that today they were to leave their little baby boy here and live with Charles. Minato also knew that his wife was trying her best to stay strong and not breakdown in front of him.

"I know that this is very difficult for the both of you, but I can assure you that he will be fine." Charles notice that Kushina had tears coming down her face and knew that this was harder than both parents had expected. Minato decided that now would be a good time to go before leaving got harder to do for both of them.

"Kushina could you hand Naruto to Xavier, I think its time we headed back." Minato had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat and tried to keep from crying himself. Kushina on the other hand let the tears flow freely and held onto her son for a few more minutes before she reluctantly handed her child over to Xavier.

"Xavier-san understand, we are not in a hurry to leave its just that if we don't go now, we will never leave and that will cause the village elders to send the Anbu to look for us and expose this place. M-My wife and I just want him to be safe a-a-and grow up to be a normal child. So please understand that-," Charles held up a hand and stopped the young man before he literally choked on his own words as he spoke.

"I understand, when the time comes I will come to you and I will bring him as well to meet you or you can come here to see him. Either way when he begins to question his origins I will tell him. As for the fox I plan to help him with that as well. But I know that he will be like his father so I have a request. Would it be possible for you to allow a Ninja named Renji to come here to train him. Renji is a friend of another one of my students who is not here at the moment, but he is familiar with what goes on in this school. He is a good friend and can be trusted and can help develop Naruto's skill and train him in the martial arts as well." Charles saw that both parents knew of this ninja for he had helped them many times before. Both parents agreed and turned their sights to their son who they would not be seeing in a long time.

"Naruto, my son my life, my joy know this, your father and I love you dearly and I hope in the future you can forgive us for what has happened to you. I promise that you will be safer here than you would have been back in the Leaf Village. Grow up to become a strong and kind man like your father and I know you will be." Kushina then let her husband talk to their baby boy before they left.

"My son, there are so many things that your mother and I wanted to do with you once you were older. Now it would seem that we won't get the chance to. While you are here with Xavier you are to listen to him and do as he says. Never hold a grudge and learn to forgive others regardless of what they have done. I love you my son, I always will. And I hope that one day we will meet again and become a family, but until that day comes, live a safe and happy life here. Farewell my son. Daddy loves you very much." Minato then bowed to Charles and he and Kushina left in a puff of smoke.

"Well it would appear Naruto that you are going to stay here for some time. I promise you that you will be happy here and that these extra rooms will be filled with many new friends for you to meet. So sleep well my little golden fox for this is the beginning of a new life for you. I can see that you are destined for great things in the future my boy." Charles just looked at the baby who was currently fast asleep in his arms and oblivious to what was going on around him.

Meanwhile Kushina and Minato were a days away from the Leaf Village when Minato noticed that his wife had stopped on the branch of a large oak tree and was crying.

"Kushina, I know that this is hard but for his sake, we had to leave him there. I know that your hurting, I am too, but we have to be strong and hope for the best." Minato was surprised when his wife just flung herself into his arms and cried into his shirt.

"I *sniff* k-know but, *sniff* when I left him there, it felt like I was leaving a part of my heart behind. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart. When you told me to hand him to Charles, I was close to telling him and you 'no'. So why does this pain in my heart still stay, why?" Minato hugged his wife and sat down on the large branch of the oak tree. He knew that his wife would feel this pain for the rest of their lives. For the first time since they left Bayville, they cried their eyes out for hours. It wasn't until late at night that both Kushina and Minato returned to the Leaf Village. Upon their arrival they were met with Saratobi and both Jiraiya and Tsunade. All three noticed that something was wrong with them for they both looked like they were in some sort of pain. Jiraiya was about to ask his former student what was wrong but was stopped by Saratobi.

Saratobi knew what was wrong with both of them and what type of pain they were in. The kind of pain that no medicine could cure. Minato knew that the separation was hard on him and his son might never forgive him for what he did. Kushina knew that the pain she felt would never go away for she knew nothing could make up for the loss of her baby.

So while the parents mourned the loss of their only joy, a new adventure was about to unfold for both the Leaf Village and the future students of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters.

*AN. Decided to start a new story in honor of my family moving to a new and bigger house. I had this idea to write a story like this for about three weeks now and well I decided to write it. I promise to work on my other stories before the big move next week and have them updated with new chapters just give me some time. I promise that you won't be disappointed. Also I need some one out there who can speak German and translate English phrases into German Phrases. So until next time Ja ne!!!!*


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto meets Xmen Evolution

Chapter 2: A new life, new friends and new problems.

_Thinking_

_**Telepathically speaking**_

**Demon talking**

It was a normal day in Bayville for most. And when I say for most I mean for most people. For you see in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters any morning there is anything but normal. Seven years have past since Naruto came to live at the institute and life there had become very interesting. In those years the school acquired two new students by the names of Gene Gray and Scott Summers. And soon the school was filled with their laughter. It wasn't until Naruto's eighth birthday that things got really interesting, starting with weird images Naruto was having about a giant racoon dog made of sand. And this is where our story begins.

"NARUTO COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH ANYWAY? COME ON NARUTO I GOTTA GO REAL BAD!!!" Scott Summers, who was sporting a pair of red prescription sunglasses, was trying to get into the bathroom before training started with Renji. Unfortunately Naruto was hogging the bathroom and it didn't help Scott one bit that he was hearing the sound of running water.

"ALRIGHT KEEP YOUR PANTS ON SUMMERS!!! I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE, JEEZ A KID CAN'T EVEN BRUSH HIS TEETH IN PEACE!!" Before Scott could blast the door down and hurt Naruto, Gene came down the hallway and decided to get Naruto out her way.

"Naruto, could you please come out of the bathroom, the Professor said that he had a surprise for all of us. Also Renji will be here soon also and he said that he had a very big surprise for you as well, so unless you want to miss out-," before Gene could finish her sentence Naruto came out of the bathroom with a smile on his whiskered face. When Gene and Scott first meet Naruto and saw the whiskers they thought that they were real only to find out that they were his birthmarks. And no sooner had Naruto left the bathroom Scott rushed in to do his business. So while they were waiting for Scott to get out of the bathroom, Naruto decided to talk to Gene about something that has been on his mind for sometime now.

"Um Gene can I talk to you for a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something that has been bugging me for sometime now and I want to know what to do." Gene turned to Naruto and saw the worried look on his face.

"Sure Naruto what's on your mind that has you so worried.?" Naruto knew that the young psychic was still learning about her powers and knew she could read his mind a little, and knew that she saw what was worrying him.

"Well Gene for the past few nights I've been having these weird dreams of two demons, one with one tail while the other had nine tails. One was a fox while the other was what looked like a raccoon dog. And in my dream I'm on top of the foxes head while on top of the raccoons head is a little red haired boy being surrounded by sand, the next thing I know is that both of them begin to disappear within a gust of sand, after that I wake up. What do you think it means?" Naruto then looked at Gene hoping she knew the answer to the weird dreams he has been having.

"Well Naruto that is a bit weird. And I'm beginning to notice a pattern from all of the dreams you keep having. Each of them involve this other demon and the sand. Maybe it's a sign that something good is about to happen." Gene put on a smile to help Naruto feel better, another was to keep him from knowing the truth. Gene saw something else when she looked into Naruto's mind and she wanted to ask the Professor about that. And speaking of the Professor they had to meet with him and soon. Five minutes later Scott came out of the bathroom, feeling better and hands washed too and joined his friends and made their way downstairs to the back yard where Renji, Storm, and the Professor were waiting for them.

"Ah, I see that everyone has finally arrived now we can get the surprise for you underway." All three of the students were happy to see the professor who was now sitting in an automated wheelchair. A few years ago Charles had lost his ability to walk and was confined to a chair for the rest of his life but it didn't stop him from enjoying life with his students and helping them. And seeing their smiles filled his heart with joy.

"Yes, now I know that all of you know that Naruto will be turning eight years old and for the occasion I have arranged to take him and all of you on a special trip. Now on this trip we will be visiting another ninja friend of mine. Now all of you remember the conversation I had with you about the different hidden ninja villages?" Scott raised his hand to ask a question before Renji could finish speaking.

"Yeah why are they hidden anyway?" Renji just laughed and began to explain to Scott and the others why the villages were hidden.

"Well Scott-san its just the way the villages are named. Like the village hidden in the leaves where I'm from. Now the place that we are heading is called the village hidden in the sand." Naruto then raised his hand in excitement.

"Isn't that village also called Suna for short, like your village is called Konoha?" Renji laughed again before answering Naruto.

"Right Naruto, now the reason we are heading there is to visit a friend of mine like I said. Also my surprise for you three is there. Now I want you all to pack your things and meet me in the hanger. Remember pack light and bring something to keep you entertained. Naruto I want you to bring those hand sign scrolls and study them until we get there alright?" All of the kids nodded and went to go pack for the trip leaving the three adults smiling in the yard. When they were certain that the kids were inside the house, Renji turned towards Storm and Xavier with a look of dread on his face.

"I believe you know of the other reason why I want to head for the Sand village Charles. Its to retrieve a boy named Gaara. I received a letter from one of my spies and she told me that the boy is exactly like Naruto. But there's a problem, the demon sealed in him has caused many even his own father to fear him. My spy has informed me that the boys father is plotting to kill him if we don't get there soon. The fourth will be there also to perform a special seal that will allow the boy to sleep without any interference with the demon. That's also the reason why I want Gene and Scott to stay with him. I don't think he would understand if he found out what his parents did eight years ago. That's why-," Before Renji could finish, Storm held up her hand to stop him.

"Renji we understand and we know of your fears. Don't worry, if Naruto meets up with his father during this trip and questions why he looks him we will do what we plan and tell him the truth. Now if you will excuse me I have to see if the kids are packed and ready to go" and then Storm left to go see if the kids were done and to pack herself leaving both Renji and Charles in the backyard to talk more about where they were heading.

(AN. Okay I'm going to skip the long 17 hour flight to the border of the Sand village cause I doubt many of you want to read about a bunch of kids saying the age old question that all kids ask on road trips: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Etc etc. Now on with the story.)

After a long seventeen hours of flying and about twelve bathroom breaks, they had arrived. Now all they had to do was get to the village itself.

"Wow this place looks like one of the deserts in my Social Studies book. Renji how are we going to get to the village through all this sand. The Professor's wheelchair would get stuck, so how are we going to get there?" Naruto was curious to find out how they were going to get to the Sand Village, the same could be said for Gene and Scott.

"Well Naruto, the way we are going to get there is by means of a teleportation jutsu. I will teach you this jutsu in a couple of years so don't worry. Now I need everyone to stand together and hold on to each other. Cause if you don't this jutsu can send you further than the Sand village, understand. Now here we go" Renji then went about the task of performing the proper hand signs for this jutsu.

(AN. Okay I'm just going to make up these hand signs so please bare with me.)

Renji then began to move his hands in the signs that Naruto had been studying with Renji when he began his training. Renji did the sign for: tiger rabbit ox pig and dog and then he said,

"Art of movement, TELEPORTATION JUTSU!!" Then the whole group was surrounded by sand and wind. It was too much for the kids so they closed their eyes which wasn't needed for five seconds later they were at the gates into the sand village.

"Wow that was amazing Renji!! And I get to learn this type of jutsu when I get older" Renji just laughed and proceeded to lead the small group to the village entrance only to be stopped by three sand ninjas.

"Halt and state your business here." Renji just sighed and pulled out a letter that he had received from his friend asking him to come. Also he held up a letter from the fourth of the Leaf Village saying he has a business there and he was on a mission. The guards just looked at him, then Charles who had the kids beside him then they looked at Storm. They figured that this was merely a retrieval mission and they were under his protection.

"Alright you can pass, just no funny stuff or you'll find your stay here in Suna, very short." Renji just sighed and motioned for the others to follow him into the village.

"Well they were friendly, what's up with them anyway? We didn't do anything." Naruto, Scott and Gene had on faces that said they were upset. Renji just smiled and spoke to them in hopes of easing their frustration a little.

"Now don't worry, this is the normal way that most village guards act. You see in the past there have been quite a few invasions on several ninja villages and that has caused a lot of distrust. Don't worry, soon this distrust that everyone feels will go away, but for now lets get to our hotel. Now remember guys no funny stuff, we're not in Bayville anymore and if you do anything out here you could get hurt, so no funny business okay?" Renji smiled when he saw all three children nod their heads.

"Alright, now try to keep up everyone I don't want to lose you guys. The hotel is not far, so lets go." Renji then lead everyone through the Sand Village to the hotel which they would be staying in.

While everyone was getting settled in, Naruto had this weird feeling that something or someone was near and was in trouble or needed someone to talk to. As everyone was getting ready for dinner, Charles noticed Naruto was a bit uneasy for some reason.

"Naruto why don't you tell me about this weird feeling you been having since we arrived in the Sand village." Charles wasn't surprised when he saw Naruto put on a small smile for Naruto knew that the Professor read his mind and found a problem.

"Well Professor, ever since we came here, I've been having this weird feeling, like something is out there and they needs our help. Professor the other weird thing is I keep seeing a raccoon made of sand when I close my eyes. Does that mean that something is about to happen or have I finally gone crazy?" Naruto looked at the Professor who gave a small chuckle.

"No Naruto you have not gone crazy, and I believe that you are right. Something wonderful is about to happen and we will be having another quest in the house and you will have some new to train with alongside Renji." The Professor couldn't help but notice the bright smile that Naruto had on his face when he said that. After that Naruto ran to the others in hopes of not being left out for dinner. As soon as Naruto was out of sight Charles turned his attention to his other guest.

"You can come out now Minato, it is safe. So how long have you been there?" From out of the shadows appear Minato Namikeze, who had come to not only talk to the Professor about his next new student, but to see how Naruto was doing both physically and mentally.

"I been here for about ten minutes, my son has his mother's spirit and her kind eyes. Not a day goes by that we don't worry about him." Charles had turned to Minato in hopes of finally finding out the real reason why he and his wife left their only son in his care.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your reasons for leaving Naruto with me. I can tell that you and your wife are very powerful Ninjas and from what Renji has said in the stories he tells the children, very deadly. So why would you leave your son with me of all people." Minato sighed and knew that this conversation was coming and it was something he would hope to never tell anyone.

"Well its like this, my family has been known for having strong fighters and that is thanks to my mothers pushing. But luckily for me I wasn't put through the same training as my older brothers. You see my father and mother split up after I was born and my father took me with him, which was fine for my mother seeing as it is that I was weak at the time. After about a few months my father remarried to a woman that is and was everything that I wanted in a mother. My stepmother saw the strength in me that my real mother couldn't. So after they were married we moved to the Leaf village hoping to never see her again. After a few years I began my ninja training. After going on many missions my real mother began to here about the many mission I was on and found out that I had become stronger, stronger than any of my older brothers could ever hope to be. I didn't know how much she knew about me until I was ranked Jounin at the age of fourteen. And believe me when I say this, dad was not happy to see her. I was only a baby when they split up so I didn't know who she was. I had already known that my dad's second wife wasn't my real mother and it didn't bother me. No what bothered me was the fact that she had shown up after all this time, just to see how strong I was and to take me away. My father was furious and I was too. After several attempts to take me away, she gave up. And she left my family alone for years after that. It wasn't until she showed up at my wedding/Hokage coronation that she began to make my life a living nightmare. Kushina never told anyone and I don't like bringing this up but my wife has had four miscarriages and two still born children before we had Naruto. I had found out that it wasn't a fault on my wife, but it was the work of my two older brothers, Aku and Lucifer. After she was attacked by those two I paid a special visit to my so called mother to find out why she was making my life a living hell. She told me she would not rest until she either had me come and join her and my crazy brothers or she had my first born son. My mother has this weird ability to sense the gender of a child before the parents do, if their not a ninja that is. But somehow she knew about Naruto's six sisters before we did. That's why when Kushina became pregnant with Naruto she stopped. But I knew that she would stop at nothing to get a hold of my son of course the nine tailed fox attack is another story. I had just found out from my wife that a man name Orochimaru and a mysterious man with an orange mask were the ones behind that. Nothing is certain just yet but we're still trying to figure out what they wanted. Also a man in the council by the name of Danzo would have done worse to Naruto and turned him into a weapon of the village, while my mother would have turned him into a mindless weapon of destruction like my brothers. What that women has done to them is inhumane. They fight without any mercy or sorrow for some of the things that they have done, their worse then assassins. So my main reason was to hide my son from her, I didn't want my son to grow up to be like my brothers and ninja or not I wanted him to live a normal life. Now do you understand Professor, I didn't want him to live a life where he wouldn't know if he was going to be taken away in the middle of the day or night. I wanted him safe and I still do." Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman he had described sounded very familiar to him so he decided to ask Minato her name.

"Minato I know you would not want to remember this woman but I need to know her name, cause I believe I have heard of this woman." Minato sighed and knew that this was coming.

"Well since she was no longer married to my father, she just went by the name Akuma. It was the name she went by before she married my dad, but the name she went by after she married my father Yuki, Yuki Namikeze." Minato noticed the shocked look on Charles face when he said that name.

"I was afraid of that. When Naruto was three he ran into your mother at the park, but before things got out of hand Storm stepped in and brought Naruto home. Naruto doesn't remember a thing about what happened and I hope for his sake and yours that he never runs into that woman ever again. Now I believe you have other business here and I believe you wanted to help out a boy named Gaara correct?" Minato just laughed and knew that he couldn't hide something like that from a man that could read minds.

"Well its like this Professor," Then Minato went about the task of telling the Professor about the boy. And Charles was not surprise at all at what he had just heard.

So while Minato was talking to the Professor, half way across the village a certain red haired boy was clutching his sister's shirt and crying for he now knew that he would never have a normal life in his village.

"Temari I'm sorry for all the bad things I've and for all the trouble I've caused you and Kankuro. If I hadn't been-," Temari pulled her brother into a huge hug to stop him from saying those horrid words.

"Gaara don't you dare say those words. It's not your fault that people have a hard time understanding others. You should know that by now. And you should know that Kankuro and I love you with all of our heart regardless of what father and everyone else thinks. And I know what your thinking, but don't worry everything will be alright. No matter what happens know this, Kankuro and I love you with all of our hearts regardless of what may happen. Now come on we have to meet with Renji-san shortly and we mustn't be late. Now dry your eyes little brother and follow me." Temari just smiled when she saw her little brother smile and rub his eyes his shirt sleeve. Once ready they made their way to the meeting spot where they would meet up with Renji.

Meanwhile Storm, Gene, Naruto and Scott were walking out of the restaurant after stuffing themselves with noddles, stir-fry and barbeque beef. Since Renji and the Professor missed dining with them they brought back some food to eat in the hotel along side the dessert that they had, a big helping of moon cakes with secret messages inside. Once they made it back to the hotel room they noticed two things, one Renji was talking to around Gene's age and two there was a little boy in the room around Naruto's age fast asleep in the Professor's lap with a boy about a year behind the girl on the Professor's left.

"Charles I didn't know we were expecting company. And who are all of you?" Before Temari could speak, Renji spoke instead.

"All will be explained tomorrow morning, but for now it is late and its time for bed. Naruto, you Scott and Gene don't mind sharing a bed with our guest do you?" All three kids shook their heads no and began to get ready for bed. Once everyone was settled in for the night, Charles, Storm and Renji told all of the kids goodnight and left the room. While Storm and Charles went to their rooms to sleep for the night, (after both Renji and Charles ate while the children got ready for bed) Renji stayed behind to watch the kids for the minute that he closed the door he had sensed a killer intent heading this way. Now Renji wasn't stupid and knew who this person was after. So to keep the kids safe, he perform shadow clone jutsu and made three copies of himself to keep an eye on the kids and for anything else that might come after them. In the meantime the third clone was to inform the fourth Hokage, who was down the hall of what was going on.

While Renji's clones were doing their thing, Naruto had this funny feeling that something bad was about to happen and he was right for he saw that Gaara was gone from the bed and the window was opened, but before he could do anything he was knocked out by something hard and blunt. The last thing he saw before darkness took over was a man with bandages on half of his face. Then darkness took over.

_*Time Skip to the next day*_

"Uhhh why does my head hurt so much and how did I get on the Blackbird?" Naruto heard a deep chuckle come from Renji who was spotting a few band aids of his own and had a scar over his eye. But what surprised him was the fact that Gaara was sitting right next to Renji with a smile on his face.

"Okay I take it we had to leave early huh?" Professor Xavier came over and smiled at the boy who had no idea what happened to him last night.

(An. And for those of you wondering what happened after Naruto was knocked out, that will be in the next chapter in a flash back, now on with the story.)

"Yes, apparently something happened that Renji thought would be best if we weren't involved in. And I believe it is time for you to open one of your presents Naruto." And true to his word, he pulled out a box that had the words fox-boy in kenji written on it and had a funny feeling that Scott was behind that one but he let it slide. After Naruto tore through the wrapping paper he saw that it was the one thing he was hoping to get for Christmas this year and that was a ninja junior weapons kit that included, kunais, daggers, knives and weapon scrolls.

"I figured that since I'm going to train you and teach you about being a ninja, I teach Gaara as well. Seeing how it is that he's now a new student at the school, and your new sparring partner." Renji did not miss the smiles on both of their faces and just laughed when they both gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey Professor do you think you could get us home before these kids kill me with their hugs, I have a funny feeling that life is going to get much more interesting as the years press on." Renji laughed as tried to pry the boys off his leg but was failing.

And true to his word life was about to get much more interesting for Naruto and the students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, for things around these guys are always interesting and a new journey is about to begin.

*_An. Okay here you are to all the people who like this one the long awaited chapter two. I hope you like it. And like I said, I will explain what happened to Naruto after he was knocked out in the next chapter. I hope you all like this one and let me know what you think. So until next time faithful readers...Ja ne!!!*_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto meets X-Men Evolution (Chapter three)

*Several years have passed and now Naruto and Gaara are fully fledged teenagers and X-Men. Over the years, many new students have come to the school and have become like family to the boys. But Naruto begins to wonder about his parents and his lineage, but keeps quiet about it so as to not worry the professor or anyone else. Now let's join our young group of X-men as they are in the midst of a training session under both Renji and Logan (aka Wolverine)….

---

"Come on Naruto get your head in the game!! This is a simple tracking mission that even a ninja like you can pull off!!" Logan watches along with Renji as their young team is doing a simple tracking assignment. Both Logan and Renji noticed that Naruto had been dazing off a lot and began to wonder what was wrong.

"Logan, you have noticed how off Naruto is today? It's like he's in another world. I talked to the professor and he believes that the fox is talking to him. But in the past when the fox talked to him he would let us know. What do you think could be the problem?" Renji heard his friend sigh, knowing he wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Look from what Chuck has told me, Naruto is beginning to wonder about his past and who his parents are. He might not make his problem vocal to us, but Chuck can tell. Renji you have to tell him about his parents and you might want to do it quick before something happens. Like him finding out from the shrew of a grandmother of his. And the last thing he needs right now is to be around her again." Renji just sighed knowing what his friend was saying was true.

Naruto had a right to know about his parents and who they are. Heck the last time he saw Minato was when they were in Suna. Even then he could tell that the man had gotten no sleep for he was up at night worrying about his only son. Even though he was out of danger of the clan heads and the council, there was still Danzo and his mother to worry about. And the thought of that alone would cause any father to lose sleep.

"I know Logan, but you know as well as I do that telling Naruto about the real reason he was brought here, would cause me to break my promise to Minato-sama about protecting his only son. Heck I'm surprised that Jiraiya has been able to keep that perverted mouth of his shut all this time." Renji knew that the only other people who knew about Naruto was him, his Godfather Jiraiya, his Godmother Tsunade who was not at all happy about being kept out of the loop about what has been going on with her godson. And a man by the name of Kakashi, who was supposed to be visiting today but was late again as usual.

"You never did tell me why Naruto and Gaara haven't been announced into the Ninja society yet. I know keeping them here is to protect them, but even they have a right to be around others that are like them. Well maybe not with the demons sealed in them but you know what I mean and…ELF WATCH YOU BACKSIDE NEXT TIME AND DON'T WAIT AROUND FOR YOUR OPPONENT!!!" Logan had to quickly correct a furry blue boy named Kurt Wagner who goes by the name 'Night Crawler' about to fall into a sand trap set up by Gaara aka Sand Raccoon.

"Now Logan give them some credit my friend. They've come a long way since they first came here. True they make small mistakes every now and then but they are wonderful kids and a great team. You should have more faith in them my friend." Logan was about to say something smart to his ninja friend when several dogs with ninja gear on came and jumped a few of the students, including Naruto and Gaara.

"What the-HEY GET OFF!!! *laughs while being licked in the face* Okay, okay you guys off, off, off. *laugh* I take it this session is over, huh sensei?" Naruto (aka Kitsune Koganeiro or Kit for short) looked to his teachers with that goofy grin of his.

"It would appear so, now Kakashi why don't you come out and get your dogs of our students before Storm does it for you." In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared right before the X-men with his trade mark book in hand.

"Jeez when are you gonna stop reading those smutty books of yours. All they do is fill any person's mind with garbage anyway." Rogue found the thought of a guy like Kakashi would even look at books like that revolting.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't been killed by a bunch of angry women for reading those things in public." Jean dusted herself off and made her way to where the others were.

Scott and the other then joined the others and began to wonder why Kakashi was here in the first place.

"So Kakashi to what do we owe the honor of this visit? The last time you were here it was to tell us of Tsunade or Jiraiya coming to visit. So what is the special occasion my friend?" Renji knew that Kakashi had a reason for everything he did. And was surprised by what he said next that would change their lives completely, well Naruto and Gaara's lives anyway.

"Well you see my friend it's like this my comrades and I are wondering when you are going to introduce both Naruto and Gaara into the ninja society and allow them to become full-fledged ninja. So I talked to Jiraiya-sama about it and he came up with a wonderful idea. Renji why not let both Naruto and Gaara compete in the Chunin Exams? This way they can compete with other ninjas and be introduced into the ninja society." Kakashi didn't miss the look of 'you have got to be kidding' look on Renji's face when he mentioned the Chunin Exams.

"Kakashi you know as well as I do how dangerous that exam is. If the proctors don't kill them with the different trails of the exam, then their opponent will. You and I both know what happened at the last Chunin Exams and how the Sound village tried to take over. I don't want Gaara and Naruto to be on the long list of casualties that exam seems to build each time it's held."

Kakashi knew that Renji was trying to protect his sensei's only son from those that wanted his head. But the truth of the matter was that no one knew about him or Gaara for that matter. Kakashi also knew how sad his sensei and his wife were and wanted so bad to see their son. He knew that he would get in trouble with him later but at the moment he had another problem. And that was convincing Renji to let the boys enter, but Kakashi had an ace up his sleeve.

"Renji I know that you are concerned for both Naruto and Gaara, but I can assure you that they will be fine." Somehow Kakashi knew that Renji wasn't convinced about everything he told him.

"Kakashi you seem to be forgetting one important thing, even if Naruto and Gaara compete there is the matter of them being one team member short. And I don't suppose you have a spare teammate up your sleeve my ever late friend." If Renji didn't know better he could have sworn that Kakashi was smiling under his mask. Renji turned to Jean to find out that Kakashi what Kakashi was thinking and hoped that he didn't have an ace up his sleeve like he always does.

"Jean could you please-," Jean nodded and began to read his mind, much to her dismay and found out three things. One Kakashi has that stupid book on the brain; two he did have an ace up his sleeve; and three Renji was going to kill him after she told him about the official order he had.

"Um…Renji do you want the good news, the bad news or the worst news first?" When Jean looked to Renji she saw how pale he had gotten and decided the good news would be better to just work on down the list.

"Well the good news is both you and Naruto won the bet about Kakashi having that perverted book on the brain so Scott and Kurt have to do your share of the chores for a month." Jean couldn't help but smile at the sound of both Scott and Kurt groaning in dismay at the thought of losing another bet to both Renji and Naruto.

"Now for the bad news, Kakashi does have an ace up his sleeve, a genin that needs a team and a team leader. And now the worst news, he has an official order from, and Gaara please don't bite my head off for this one, the leader of the Sand Village." Jean had to think quickly for Gaara had summoned up his sand and was swirling madly around him at the mention of his monster of a father.

"I take it he still hasn't forgotten what he did to his brother and sister huh?" Kurt along with everyone else took refuge behind Naruto for Gaara's sand wouldn't hurt him. They didn't know why but at the moment behind Naruto was the safest place to be.

So while Gaara was letting out his anger, Renji decided to pull Kakashi inside the house to have a few choice words for his idiot friend.

"Okay Kakashi I want a straight answer, why the hell would Gaara's father make a request like that? He hasn't cared about the boy since he came here and he has the gall to give an order like that!?!? And who was the one that agreed to this half-baked idea in the first place!?!?!" Renji was seething and Kakashi knew it. But before the ever late fool got the crud beat out of him, Storm came in the room to find out what was going on outside.

"Renji what in the world is going on outside and…Renji why do you have Kakashi in a headlock and this had better be good, cause to be honest I'm not in the mood right now to deal with your foolishness." Storm gave both men a look that could freeze ice and knew that messing with her right now was not a good idea.

"Well Storm it's like this, I have an official order to bring both Naruto and Gaara to compete in the Chunin exams this year signed by both the leader of the Sand Village and the Leaf Village. And before Renji puts me in another headlock I think Charles needs to hear this. But before that I forgot to tell Gaara some news that involves him and his family so now would be a good time to calm him down before half the school is covered in sand." Both Storm and Renji nodded their heads and went into the backyard to calm the Raccoon of the sand down.

But the moment they got out there they had found that Gaara had been calmed by Naruto and his summoned foxes: Oni and Yuni. Both Oni and Yuni (AN. Pronounced U-knee) were very good foxes despite their tendencies to be a bit on the prankish side. Oni was a white fox with blood red tips on his tail, ears, paws, and had flame like swirl markings on its face with pretty blue eyes. Yuni was a blackish-blue fox that had similar markings like Oni only hers were a bright silver color and she had red eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead. No matter what the reasons for Naruto learning to summon these two, but one thing was sure that they were very grateful to have them in the house. That and many of the adults in the house got a break from having to deal with Gaara when he lost his temper.

"Naruto I don't know how Oni and Yuni calm Gaara down but tell them to keep up the good work." Renji came up to a now calm Gaara who had Oni on his shoulder while Yuni was sitting in his lap, having her ear scratched. The others were in the process of getting any sand out of their hair shirt or any other places that sand could get stuck in.

"Gaara I have only one question for you; where does all that sand come from anyway? I know that goad of yours has a limit to how much it can hold. I mean come on there is no way that thing has more sand than its supposed to have." Scott for his part had been trying to figure out how Gaara could have more sand than the last time he used that goad.

While Scott was getting the sand out of his gloves (don't ask how it got there) Kakashi decided to help Gaara feel better after Jean told him the bad news earlier.

"Gaara there is some more news to go with what Jean said. You see I have received an invitation from your sister Temari and I think you're going to love this." Gaara and everyone could tell that Kakashi was smiling behind his mask again, but Gaara was more concerned about his sister so he read the letter attached to the invitation.

[Dear Gaara,

By now you probably heard that you and Naruto have been ordered to enter the Chunin exams this year via father and his stubborn nature. But do not worry little brother father won't be there. Which is good for two reasons; one: father and the leader of the Leaf village aren't on the best of terms at the moment. And reason two: I'm getting married in a few months and both Kankuro and I are moving to the Leaf Village. I know that I didn't tell you sooner, but there is a reason for that. Father was not so happy about the way things were going and the fact that he was being accused for the attempted takeover with the Sound. So, communications had been cut until things had settled a bit for everyone. I did manage to get a message out to my fiancée (who you'll meet when you get here) to send a message to the Hokage about what was going on. Please try to be on your best behavior when you get here. The council here in the Leaf Village is not so trusting and has been known to take matters into their own hands but that will change soon I promise. I would really like for you and the other X-men to be at my wedding and to meet my future husband. All I ask of you Gaara is that you be nice and patient with the lout of a man that I love. And please tell Scott and the others to be careful with their powers. Even though the council is being watched, they still have eyes and ears everywhere in this village. So please be very careful. Also there is a man here by the name of Hiashi Hyuga that you must avoid at all cost.

All my love,

Temari of the Sand (Soon to be Temari Nara)

P.S

Tell Naruto that there is a very big surprise for him when you guys get here.]

As Gaara finished reading the letter he turned to the people that have been like a second family to him with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face.

"Guys, my sister Temari is getting married in a few months and she wants us to be there." Everyone (mostly the girls) gave a shout and began thinking about who the guy was. Well the guys were wondering who the poor sap was that fell for her.

The guys knew Temari very well and knew how deadly that woman was. Heck Temari nearly skinned Toad and Gambit for a stupid stunt they pulled a year ago. After that the boys were very careful about what they did around Gaara and his sister.

"So Gaara your sister is getting married, this is wonderful news." Everyone turned to see Professor Xavier come into the room.

"Yeah, she sounds really happy and I would like to meet this guys that has captured my dear sister's heart. _'And make him wish he had never been born'_. But she also mentioned a surprise for Naruto as well. So…..can we go Professor?" Gaara was well aware of how protective the Professor was of both him and Naruto and how little he trusted the leader of Suna.

"Well to be honest I too would like to meet this person who has made your sister so happy as well. Also this would be a wonderful chance for all of you to get a better understanding of the ninja world. But about the Chunin Exams…I will have to talk to Renji and others about that. I know that both you and Naruto have been ordered to enter in the exams, but I need to talk to both Renji and Kakashi about this. For now all of you take a needed break and start packing for if I remember correctly Temari doesn't like to be kept waiting." Xavier then turned to both Kakashi and Renji, who was still glaring daggers at Kakashi, and spoke to both of them telepathically.

'_Renji Kakashi if you both would meet me in the library to talk about this. I've already called Hank to discuss this as well. And Renji please don't kill Kakashi before we get there'_

As everyone left to their rooms to pack their bags, Naruto decided to voice what's been on his mind for the past few years.

"Um…Professor, Do you have a minute before you talk to Renji-sensei and Kakashi-sensei I want to talk to you about something. Something that's been bugging me for some time now and I was wondering if you can help." Naruto didn't know what to do, but knew that if he talked things out with the Professor he have a more stable sense of mind.

"Of course Naruto, now sit down and tell me what troubles you? Has the fox been acting up again or is this a more personal matter?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his long time foster father/teacher.

"Well since we made that agreement that you wouldn't read my mind without permission from the fox I'll tell you. You see for the past few years I've been wondering who my parents are and who I am. But the big question that has been racking my brain is why did my parents leave me here in the first place. Didn't they want me or was the fact that their son was holding a monster inside of him too much for them to take? Professor…you and the others have been the best family a guy could ask for. I mean I love Jean and Scott like they were really my older brother and sister. Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and the others are like my little brother and sisters that I watch out for like any older brother should. I love all of you guys…it's just…," Naruto had to stop and think for a minute before he spoke and Charles noticed how glassy Naruto's eyes were.

"Professor, who am I and why did my parents leave me alone all this time?"

Naruto didn't know why but all the confusion and negative feelings that he was bottling up for so long finally released and caused Naruto to break down.

Meanwhile Kitty and the others were listening in on the whole conversation and couldn't believe that their favorite fox friend was keeping this from them.

"I can't believe Naruto never told us about this. Why would he keep this from us?" Kurt turned to his roommate in hopes of getting an answer.

Scott for his part had no idea what to think. True he saw Naruto like a little brother and would do anything for him to make him happy but now not even he knew how to make this right. Since the very man that helped create Naruto hasn't seen him in so many years.

Jean for her part was silently crying for she knew that Naruto wanted to know who his family was, but couldn't do anything to help.

"Hey Scott I've been meaning to ask you and Jean about something about Naruto. You guys have been here longer than we have. Tell me did something happen to Naruto when he was younger that caused him to get that scar on the back of his neck?" Rogue knew that she was treading on a very sensitive spot for both Jean and Scott had a look of dread on their faces.

"Well Rogue it's something that both Scott and I don't like talking about. In fact we still haven't told Naruto about it. But a few years ago both Naruto and Gaara were almost kidnapped by a man named Danzo." Rogue and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You see it's like this, we were in the Sand village for the first time and Renji….," So while Jean was telling the others about what happened when Naruto was younger, Charles was doing the same thing, only he was bring back that long forgotten memory of what happened that night.

"Now Naruto, you must relax you mind and remember I'm here to answer any of your questions for you after everything is over. Now open you mind and allow me to show you a memory that has been locked away for so long. Now relax and concentrate." The Professor then began to help jog Naruto's memory of what happened to him in the past.

"_Huh…Where am I and…what's that sound? Hey I'm in a hospital wing. Professor is this where it all started?" Naruto turned around and noticed that his memory shifted a bit to him being in what looked like the one of the hospital wings in the institute but it was different._

_Then Naruto noticed a man and a woman running through the forest with little him wrapped in a blanket and sheltered from the wind._

"_Who are these two and why do I feel like I know them? Are they my parents and what are they doing here? Wait I remember this woman and her voice." Naruto then noticed that she was leaning over a basket with a little him looking up at her and the first thing he noticed was the long red hair and her kind eyes. The kind of eyes…a mother would have._

"_That's my mother and she's beautiful…but why is she crying and who is this man with her? Hey wait he has the same hair as me…this man is my father…but why did they leave me here and why are they crying why…wait why is everything fading and…Professor the fox is taking over again GET OUT NOW!!!"_

Two seconds after Naruto said those words both of them came back to the world of the living…so to speak. Naruto and Charles had both learned a long time ago that trying to tap into his memories without the fox's knowledge or say so was a big mistake and right now the fox was giving his container an earful.

**KIT I thought I told you never to do that without me knowing. If you haven't noticed that you have more than one soul stuck in this pathetic body of yours.**

Naruto was use to the ranting of the fox from time to time and had learned to put up with the ranting as time went on. But it was a big problem for Charles when he tried to read his mind from time to time.

"Uhhh…I believe that will be all for now. When we get to the Leaf village I will tell you more about what you saw and tell why your parents left you in my care. But know this Naruto, your mother and father only wanted to keep you safe and protect you from the evil out there. Just remember this Naruto; before your father handed you to me he said to you to grow up with a kind and forgiving heart and never hold a grudge. In a way he knew that if you ever saw him again you probably want to rip him to pieces but I'm sure your father and mother will be very proud of the wonderful man that you have become. You have proven their prayers and wishes were not wasted at all Naruto. Now I believe that you have some packing to do, am I correct?" Charles didn't miss the smile that appeared on Naruto's face as Naruto made his way to his room to pack what he needed for the trip.

Meanwhile Logan and Hank were having a wonderful time restraining Storm who had just heard the news and wanted to wring Kakashi's neck. But decided to suppress her anger until they were away from the kids.

"YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A NINJA HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?!?!" Storm was beyond angry and was looking to end Kakashi's life for what he had just told them. Ever since that night in Suna, Storm swore that Naruto and Gaara would never set foot near a Ninja village ever again. Too bad that now they didn't have much of a choice but to bring the boys to the one village that could kill Naruto in a heartbeat.

"Now…now Storm I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But don't shot the messenger okay. I have official orders from the Hokage of both the Sand and Leaf village stating that both boys are well pass the age of joining the Ninja society. And if I don't bring them to compete in the Chunin exams, the Anbu Opps would be down here and tear this place apart just looking for them. So it was decided that I would come and tell you all the news. But that is only part of why I'm here. The other reason is to see that an enemy of the Leaf named Orochimaru is on the prowl and is looking for them. Now he doesn't know about all of you but give this freak show enough time and he will find out everything he needs to know about this place. So to keep your students safe we want you all to come to the Leaf village. And don't worry about living accommodations. My student Sasuke Uchiha has offered to let you all stay in his home. And this is a good thing too since it's close to Christmas and all, his wife won't be so lonely while he is helping with the exams. So if it's alright with you guys won't mind spending the holidays with us and both Naruto and Gaara taking part in the exams then we can get things underway. So what do you all say? And don't worry I already told Sasuke about all this and to expect the unexpected with all of you. I just didn't tell him what you really are, is all. So….?"

Storm knew that trying to get around this would be impossible and she knew that what Kakashi said was the truth. Had they turned down the invitation, there would be ninjas all over Bayville looking for them. And the last thing that they needed was dealing with them. Heck keeping Naruto's grandmother away from him was a chore. And that's not including his wacko uncles either. But Storm also knew that Naruto and Gaara have both been kept in the dark about the ninja society that has existed since they entered this house. And Naruto of all people had a right to learn about his true past and his family. There were times when she was just tempted to tell Naruto about his father and mother but knew that would only cause trouble.

"If it's alright with the Professor and the others than I don't see why we can't go. But Kakashi I want you to let this Sasuke person know that the students are not to be used as targets and aren't familiar with the Ninja Society. And that includes both Naruto and Gaara. Gaara will have his brother and sister to help him, but Naruto needs someone to give him the proper information about the Ninja in the Leaf village and any other village that might be there. And one more thing Kakashi…if I find out that you are lying to me and the others and this is a plot to make me lose my mind due to worrying about the boys, both you and Renji will need medical attention due to being struck by lightning. Do I make myself clear?" Storm was very serious about this and didn't want anything to happen to the students.

"Of-of-of course Storm, you have my word as a Ninja that nothing will happen to them. Now if you all will excuse me I have to let my students and the Hokage know about what's to come in two days…so see-ya in two days." And in a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone leaving the adults to talk about everything they would need for this trip.

Meanwhile Scot was making his way to Naruto's room to see if he was only bringing what he needed and not the ten to twelve cases of instant ramen noodles that he kept hidden in his room. Where Naruto had them hidden he didn't know, but all he knew along with everyone else was that Naruto had an endless supply of ramen hidden in his room.

"Hey Naruto you just about ready-y-y-ie-ie-ie! Naruto how many ramen cases are you going to take on this trip. It's not like this guy isn't going to feed us and besides it would insult his wife if you brought all those cases of ramen and …Naruto is that fourteen cases of ramen I'm counting right now?" Naruto gave a sheepish laugh and nodded his head towards Scott.

"Ugh…Naruto you can't be serious. I know you love this stuff but come on three or four cases would be enough…right?" Naruto just shook his head and sat on the bed facing his long time brother.

"Scott I know you and the others are worried, but you don't have to worry about Gaara and myself. We can take care of ourselves and we know better than to do something stupid. And in a way I'm kinda excited cause…cause…" Scott noticed that Naruto began to trail off as he was talking.

"Hey Naruto you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything so what's the matter?" Scott then noticed the look of for longing in Naruto's eyes and knew something was up with him.

"Nothing Scott, just…the Professor told me when we get to the Leaf Village; he was going to tell me about my parents and who I am. I mean I know who I am but I don't know anything about my family or who they are or were in this case. And above all else…he tell me why my parents left me here at the institute in the first place and well…maybe give me the answers that I've been trying to get for…for…my whole life." Scott knew how important finding his parents was to Naruto was. Which made him mad at the only memory that Naruto had of his parents was what the professor told him.

"Hey don't worry about it Naruto. You yourself have often told us to always look on the bright side of things about life. So you should do the same. Now remember Naruto you must pack for cold weather. Not only will the test be done in cold weather but expect to do your Christmas shopping in the Leaf Village. Who knows maybe this year you'll get a girlfriend for a present, HA… HA… HA… HA… HA!!!" Scott had to dodge a pillow sent his way via Naruto and his resentment of that stupid joke.

So after two hours of packing and calling loved ones, the team was ready to go but not without packing a few scrolls for both Naruto and Gaara to study on the way there.

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village Kakashi was leaving to visit his teammates about what was going to happen in the next few days. Now Kakashi had told Sasuke to be on his best behavior for his new house guest, but he also needed to tell him not to kill his house guest either. But he was also going there to check on one of his students, a girl by the name of Sakura Uchiha who was not herself and has been acting strange for the past few months. So he was paying them a visit.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Sasuke it's me Kakashi, open the door we need to talk." After waiting a few minutes Kakashi was greeted with a frowning Sasuke (does he ever smile?).

"Hugh…I take it that she still won't tell you or anyone what has been on her mind as of to date?"

"No sensei and I'm trying my best to make her happy but everything I do only pushes her away. I want my Sakura back, the happy and smiling Sakura that promised to never leave my side and vowed to spend the rest of our lives together with me. I want her back not this shell that she's become. Ugh…I want the woman I married to come back sensei…I…I just don't know what to do any more." Kakashi could tell that his student was lost and needed help and fast to bring his little cherry blossom back to her normal cheery self. And that was another reason he wanted the X-men in the Leaf Village to help her. Whatever happened to Sakura was from within her mind and Charles Xavier was the only one who could help her.

"Sasuke do not worry help is well on the way in the form of one of your house guest. And speaking of which, I want you to help two ninjas that will be arriving with them and get them up to date about the different clans and rules. Remember this is the first time that they will be introduced to ninja society and we don't want them to get killed because of something they did on accident. _*That and Storm would kill me if I let anything happen to these boys.*_" Kakashi kept the last part to himself but Sasuke could tell that his sensei's head was on the line if anything happened to these two.

"Fine Kakashi-sensei but I was wondering if you could find Kiba and Shino for me. I need them to track down someone for me" Kakashi knew that whenever Sasuke wanted to find someone it meant that someone was going to either die or end up in the emergency room before the day was done. But rather than dwell on the impending doom of this unknown person (who will be revealed later in the story), let's move on to the long awaited arrival of the X-men in the Leaf Village.

----

"WOW!!! I've never seen a place like this before. Hard to believe that this place is hidden from the rest of the world and has been thriving for years, huh guys?" Kurt had his face practically glued to the window of the Black Bird while he was looking down at the Leaf Village.

"Yeah and the Sand village doesn't have anything on this place and it's called the sand village for a reason too. All you see for miles is sand, sand and more sand." Gaara got a good look from his window as well. The girls were getting a good look too but they were trying to find the shopping district of this place to get their Christmas shopping done.

Meanwhile Scott had remained quiet for about the whole trip and looked like he want to hurt someone. And in truth he did and the person was none other than Naruto's father. Scott still hasn't forgotten the night he met the man either. For the thought of having Naruto taken away was a memory Scott could never forget.

----

*Flashback to when the night they first met Gaara and his brother and sister*

Naruto had just woken up to find that Gaara was not in his bed and that there was a weird person in the room. But before he could do anything, Naruto was hit in the back of the neck knocking him out quickly.

Said strange man was accompanied by another that held the mark of a wolf's paw on his right shoulder and the character of 'evil' on his left shoulder. Both men go by the name of Danzo and Aku, Minato's older brother.

"Okay Danzo you have full filled your end of the bargain, now all that is left is to take my darling nephew back to mother for his special training. Now I suggest you leave before my brother finds you here. You're already on thin ice with him and this might get you sent to the executioner's block if you know what I mean." Aku saw Danzo move over to where Naruto had fallen and dropped Gaara beside him who was also knocked out.

"Of course and consider the one-tailed a parting gift. You can do as you wish with him since his father wants him dead anyway. Minato was a fool to think he could hide his own son from me. But remember once he hits the right age I want him to join ROOT as one of my personal assassins. Now I will take my leave." And then Danzo disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Aku to haul both kids out the window but didn't get very far since Scott had woken up and was seeing red through his glasses (no pun intended).

"Well hello four eyes I see the knock out gas has worn off. I didn't want to kill anyone today but since you seem like you want to die, I will end your life here and now." Aku then went to grab Scott but was hit in the face with the very reason why Scott wore those glasses; his optic blast eyes.

"OWWWW!!!!! YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Aku held his now bleeding eye after he was shot point blank in the face by Scott.

"*GROWL* KID YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER BEING BORN BRAT!!!!" But before Aku could bring his sword down to kill Scott a flash of yellow went past him and stood in front of both Scott and Aku.

"Well…well…well, if it isn't my dear brother Minato. Tell little brother how is your wife doing and why was I not invited to the hospital to witness the birth of your son Naruto? Oh…wait I remember now, it was because of your six daughters Lucifer and I put in the ground before him…HAHA!!" No sooner had Aku said those words he was sent crashing through the wall by Minato who was seeing red.

Scott on the other hand couldn't believe what he had just heard or seen. Right before him was the man that was responsible for Naruto being brought into this world. Naruto's father was right before him and looked exactly like what Naruto only older and had the same eyes.

"I know what you're thinking little one, and yes I'm Naruto's father but I'm not here to take him back with me. He's to stay with the Professor and live with you and anyone else at the institute." Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why? Why are you doing this to him? All he wants is to be with you and live with the family he always wanted. WHY IS THAT WRONG TO YOU!?!?!?" Minato just turned around and faced the boy giving him a small smile that was filled with sorrow and told him before he left to track his psycho brother…

"When we meet again I will tell you the reason but for now, just be the family he deserves for now and please protect him for me" and just like that he was gone in a flash (no pun intended).

The very second that Minato left Storm came rushing in along with Renji who looked like he got in a bear and lost five rounds out of six.

"Scott get Jean and get your things, we're leaving tonight and don't ask questions, just hurry! Storm you get Gaara and Naruto and find the Professor, FAST!!! I'll meet you guys down in front of the gate or close to it" Renji did some hand signs and summoned what looked like wolves and began to fight off the sand nin that seem to be coming from everywhere.

It seems as though it was a miracle that got them out of that village in one piece. If you don't count Naruto having a lump on the head and a few scratches on Gaara then everyone was alright. But Scott vowed that if he ever saw Naruto's father again he'd either give him a piece of his mind or give him a taste of his optic eyes.

*Flashback ends*

"Scott…Scott…SCOTT SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!!!!!" Jean was getting pretty tired of being ignored by her boyfriend and decided to let him know, by yelling in his ear.

"Glad to see that I have your attention now Scott, now stop being like a bump on a log and come on. We have to meet our gracious host before anything else happens. Like Naruto and the others going through with their plan to dump ice water on you." Scott quickly got out of his seat and made his way to where the others were.

Once outside they were greeted by Kakashi, a woman that made the boys frightened for some reason (take a guess at who it is), and two boys; one that looked pale and carried a sketch pad and another that showed no emotions at all.

While the others were wondering who this person was, Renji knew that this was the head of the Uchiha clan: Sasuke Uchiha. For all Uchiha's were known for their emotionless faces and arrogant attitudes.

"So you are our gracious host Mr. Uchiha am I correct? My name is Charles Xavier, Professor of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. And it is an honor to meet you and I take it this is your teammate Sai am I correct? Kakashi has told us many things about the both of you" Charles had noticed that there was something or someone on Sasuke's mind as he led the X-men to his clan home.

"Please do not think of me as rude for asking this but why has your wife not come to meet us Mr. Uchiha?" Charles noticed how tense Sasuke had gotten at the mention of his wife Sakura.

"Umm…I believe that I can explain that but for now, let's get settled in and then we can talk." Kakashi had picked the right moment to intervene before Sasuke killed the man.

Once they arrived at the Uchiha estate, the X-men were spellbound at what they had seen. Before them was a Zen garden that was filled snow and bare Cherry Blossom trees. In the middle of the garden was a koi pond with multi-colored koi fish swimming around. But that wasn't all, once they stepped into the main part of the house they saw just how big this place was. There were enough rooms to fit about twenty to forty people and the kitchen looked like it was built to cook for an army.

"Man this place is huge and this kitchen is a dream come true. Can you imagine all the cookies and stuff I can bake in here?!?!?!" Rogue and Jean both had to hold back Kitty before she ran and rearranged a bunch of stuff in the kitchen and caused a fuss by the Uchiha.

"Now don't worry about the cooking, you are my guest and I wouldn't-," Rogue held up a hand to stop Sasuke so she could speak.

"Please don't think of us rude but my friends and I want to help out around here while we stay here with you. And to be honest my friends and I agreed that we would cook dinner for you and your wife to show you how grateful we are to you. So if you don't mind would it be alright if after we settled in our rooms we could start on dinner?" Sasuke just nodded his head and let the girls talk amongst themselves while he went to check on his wife Sakura.

*Knock-Knock*

"Sakura I'm coming in" Once inside he saw his once happy wife folding clothes in their room while keeping her eyes away from his.

"Sakura, please look at me and tell me what is wrong. Have I done something to upset you or done something to make you sad? Please just tell me what it is and I'll make it better please Sakura!!" Sasuke was desperate to have his Sakura back that he did the one thing that no Uchiha has done before: beg.

Sakura stopped folding their clothes and turned to the man that was her husband but still refused to look him in the eye and spoke in a voice that Sasuke knew wasn't hers.

"My husband you have done nothing wrong for me to make me upset and I'm sorry for making you upset and I will try-," Sakura was caught off guard by her husband's lips to stop her from saying anything else.

"Please just stop and bring back the woman I love to me. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back Sakura. I promise, just please come back to me." For some odd reason the dullness in her eyes seem to disappear for a second and the color returned for a few minutes and Sakura felt like her old self.

"_Sasuke-kun…what happened…what has…._AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sasuke had to react quickly for his wife had fainted on the spot before she felt jolts of pain course thru her.

A minute later Kakashi came busting thru the door after he heard Sakura scream.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"I don't know but for a second I had my Sakura back but then this happened!!!" Kakashi knew that now was the time to ask Charles to find out what was wrong with Sakura.

"Sasuke, lay Sakura on the bed and wait here with her. I'll be right back." But before he could walk out the door he was confronted with Renji, Logan, Charles and Strom.

"How did-,"

"Kakashi we will explain later, right now we have to help the girl, and the next time just asks for our help. Now what happened to her?"

Kakashi sighed and began to explain what happened to Sakura and how she came to be like this.

"It happened about six months ago after her parents were killed by rogue ninjas. The Council had called her to meet with them and after that she came back like she had the life sucked out of her. And when she got home well you can take a guess. Both Sasuke and myself thought that she was under a genjutsu but found none. I had hoped that you could help her cause we are both at a lose" Charles understood and knew what was wrong with her.

"I will help but understand that after wards it would be wise to tell Sasuke the truth about what we really are." Charles then went about the task of reading Sakura's mind and finding out what happened to her.

"_Sakura listen to me, my name is Charles Xavier and I'm here to help you but you must show me what happened to cause your current state. Let me help you."_

Charles then saw a flash of images from her childhood to her marriage of Sasuke to what happened six months ago.

Charles saw Sakura standing in front of what looked like the council and having a shouting match.

"_What do you mean I have to divorce my husband to marry my cousin!?!?!"_

"_Sakura as it is stated in your parents will you must marry within your clan to produce heirs with the same blood limit. But in order for that to happen you must divorce your current husband and marry Yoshi" Sakura turned to her cousin who was four years her senior with a look of horror on her face. True her and her cousin did love each other but not in that way and she was a happily married woman with a loving husband and everything._

"_You can't force me to go against my vows to my husband just so you guys can make my life miserable. I refuse to marry my cousin and that is that." Sakura began to leave the room until she felt a jolt of searing pain course through her body._

"_AHH!!! What are you…doing…to….m-me?" Sakura turned to a woman that was causing her pain and saw what looked like the devil in a woman's body._

"_My name is Akuma little one and I'm not like most ninjas. For you see I'm not completely human. I'm a mutant and I have the power to lock away any part of the human mind and make them into living zombies bent to the will of others. I can also see what a pregnant woman will have before she begins to show. And that trick came in handy when destroying my six nieces, but enough about my past. As of today for defying the council your punishment will be you will live the rest of your life as a shell of your former self until you eventually do leave your husband to marry your cousin. And here is the wonderful part; every time you slip back to your normal self you get a jolt of pain that will only get worse until you wise up. Now I'll leave you gentle men to your business and don't worry she'll be back I promise you…hehehehe" and just like that she was gone._

Charles couldn't believe what he had just seen but now knew what to do to bring Sakura back to herself.

"_Sakura I know you're here you have to listen to me, you must fight this power and come back to the ones who love you. You can't give in now you are close I can tell"_

Charles went further into her mind and found a girl locked in a room with the name 'Sakura' on it. Once he opened the door he was surrounded by a field of flowers and a lone cherry blossom tree that had a much healthier looking Sakura fast asleep with a chain around her. Not too far from her was another girl that looked just like her but had the word 'inner written on her forehead and was chained to a metal post.

"_I take it you are the one that guards this girls mind right?"_

"_Yeah you could say that, I'm the inner her. This is what her clan is famous for, having another person inside them to protect their minds from any genjutsu that is thrown at them. The one thing that we aren't so good at dealing with is people with psychic powers. Listen baldy I have no problem staying like this, in fact I prefer that you wake her up first before you do anything else. Cause believe me when I say this, it will be a while before I can undo the damage that woman did to her. But see to it that the council pays for what they did to her." _

Charles could see to hatred in the inner eyes and knew that once her other half was better the council will suffer at the hands of either her or her husband.

Charles then went about the task of freeing Sakura and getting her back to normal. Once free, Sakura began to open her eyes and saw who was helping her.

"_Who are you….?"_

But before she could get her answer everything began to fade and Charles began to fade as well.

*Outside her mind and in the world of the living*

Charles had to steady himself for a minute or two before he turned to see if what he had done worked. And to his joy it had for there before him was the Sakura that he had seen in her mind. Full of life and happiness and a smile that could light up any dark night.

"Sasu-kun…what is going on and why-," Sakura was cut off by her husband's wonderful and talented lips as he kissed her senseless. For the first time in six months he had heard her call him by that sweet nickname of hers and saw the life restored to her eyes once again.

"Professor Xavier I don't know what you did, but no amount of thanks can be given for what you have done for my wife. I will forever be in your debt and you and your friends are always welcomed in the Uchiha house." Sasuke couldn't believe what had happened but right before his eyes was the very woman that he fell in love with and married with her bright emerald green eyes so full of life staring at him with the same love that she held for him and only him.

"But what did you do? I mean she wasn't under any genjutsu so what was wrong with her?"

"Umm…Sasuke I think I should tell you, but first I think that you should introduce me to our house guest then after that you and I can make up for lost time." Sakura then kissed Sasuke on the cheek and followed him and the others down the hall to the kitchen where they found the girls deep in cooking dinner.

"Well this is new; usually I'm the one cooking the food and serving our house guest." The minute Sakura said that the girls turned around to greet their host's wife.

"Hello I'm Jean, this is Kitty, and the one making the mountain of desserts over there is Rogue." Sakura waved hello to everyone and was about to join the girls in the cooking when the doorbell rang which was followed by a voice that sent Sai running.

"HEY FOREHEAD, ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL OR WHAT!?!?!" Sakura knew who this person was gave a shout that made everyone cringe.

"INO-PIG FOR GOD SAKE OF COURSE I'M BACK TO NORMAL AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU KNOW THAT THE LAST TIME YOU CAME HERE YOU SCARED THE CRUD OUT OF SAI!!!!" In less than two seconds later Sakura was being hugged by her long time friend/rival Ino. Who was crying her eyes out for now she had her best friend back and things would be normal again.

"_Your back…your *sniff*_ really back. What happened to you six months ago and why were you like that. You had me worried half to death and TenTen and Hinata and…and…oh I'm just so happy to have back and happy to find that you have some handsome house guest in your home. So….you want to tell me who the blonde with the blue eyes is and who the red head with the tattoo of 'love' on his forehead is too or do I have to guess?" Sakura could only shake her head at the antics of her long time friend and went about the task of getting to know everyone. Including the blonde that Ino mentioned who looked a lot like the fourth Hokage for some odd reason.

"*laughs nervously* ya…about that well my name is Naruto and this is my friend Gaara. And we're here for the Chunin exams. It's nice to meet you guys by the way." Ino and Sakura couldn't believe that they were hearing this. But before things could get out of hand and Ino dragged both boys away to do heaven knows what, Rogue came in with a tray of her famous beignets.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt but I just thought you guys would like a little snack while we all get to know each other." Rogue then placed the tray of fresh hot beignets in front of everyone and then went back to the kitchen to finish her other desserts.

Ino for her part was in awe at what she was eating and couldn't believe that this person who she had just met could make such wonderful food. Then an idea struck on how to get Sai's attention once and for all.

"Sakura I know what to do to get Sai to notice me!!! Like my momma always said 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' and I know just how too!!!" Ino then ran into the kitchen to see if she can find the girl that brought those pastries.

"Ahh…there you are! I'm Ino and I was wondering if you could show me how to make these delicious pastries you brought to us so I can catch a certain man that keeps running from me." Rogue was a little worried but knew that Ino would leave her alone unless she said yes.

"Okay I'll help but first thing you need to know is that these are called beignets and they're easy to make. You just have to follow the recipe is all. Oh…and before I forget I have one rule, please respect my personal space when you're around me. It's not to be rude, I just don't like a lot of people touching me is all. Now first things first you might want to wash your hands and then we'll get started." Rogue then went about the task of showing Ino how to make beignets(1).

Meanwhile n the other room, the others were enjoying the treat that Rogue brought them and began introducing themselves to Sakura.

"Well like Naruto was saying earlier, I'm Scott Summers. This is Jean Gray and next to her is Kurt Wagner. Next to him is Kitty Pride and next to her is Logan. And next to the professor is Storm and Mr. Macoy you haven't met yet. And the one that has Kakashi in a headlock would be Renji, Naruto and Gaara's sensei." Renji turned and waved to Sakura and began to continue to choke the life out of Kakashi for some odd reason.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you and-," *Knock-Knock*

"Huh…who could that be and why do I smell wet dog…Sasuke did you call Kiba for something?" Sakura turned to her husband who was sporting a smile that would send chills down the devils spine.

"As a matter of fact Sakura; yes I was. You see I had him and Shino look for someone for me and I told them to come here the minute they found him." Sasuke went to the door but was followed by his wife who stopped him for a minute.

"Sasu-kun tell me why that Naruto person looks so much like Minato-sama but with whiskers? Do you think that he could be the child that he told us about years ago? And if so why was he with Mr. Xavier and his friends for all these years?" Sasuke pulled his wife into a loving embrace and held her for a while before he told her what he thought.

"Sakura I know that saying no right now would be useless but yes I do believe that he is Minato-sama only son. But for now just worry about our guest. Besides the Chunin exams, I think he's here to find his parents. But that alone is going to be a problem since no one knows where Minato-sama and Kushina-sama disappeared to three years ago or why they left for that matter. But I promise that things will get better Sakura. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet someone at the moment and make their lives a living hell. But when I get back I'm going to take you up on your offer for making up for lost time. But for now, get to know our house guest and see if you can find out more about Naruto and Gaara. And please keep Ino from burning down the kitchen. The last time she was here she tried to cook for you and almost burnt down the kitchen." Sasuke smiled as he heard his wife laugh at that memory. It was before all this mess happened and she was sick with a cold and Ino being herself, wanted to help her and nearly got killed do it.

"I know, you just go have fun doing whatever you have to do and when you come back you can have some fun with me" and Sasuke sealed that deal with his wife with a passionate kiss and watched her make her way back into the den with the others while he and Kiba went to have a nice little chat with his soon to be late cousin-in-law, Yoshi.

It took only ten minutes to get to their destination and to say that Sasuke was thrilled was an understatement. For he was looking forward to seeing Yoshi and find out what happened between him and his wife. And no soon had they gotten there, they were greeted by the sounds of Yoshi's loud mouth.

"Kiba I need you and Shino to guard the door while my cousin-in-law and I have a nice little talk about what happened six months ago. And if you hear screams of pain coming from here, don't worry it's just me taking my aggression out on him." And with that Sasuke went inside to find Yoshi banging on the walls for both Kiba and Shino to release him.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME??? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?!?! I COULD HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!!! HOW CAN YOU PRETEND TO BE ON MY SIDE THEN JUST LEAVE ME HERE!! WHAT TYPE OF NINJA'S ARE YOU!?!?!?" Yoshi received his answer but from the last person that he was hoping to see for a long time.

"The kind that I can rely on and don't worry cousin, I'm still the same person that I was years ago. The only difference is I married your cousin and became a better man. You however are going to be a changed man as well; starting with me REARRANGING YOU FACE!!!!"

The only thing that could be heard were screams of pain that could be heard throughout the village.

*To Be Continued*

*Well there is the next chapter and sorry that it took so long to get out but I've been stressed with a lot of things and haven't had the time to type. That and writers' block is murder on the thinking part of the brain. Well I hope you all can forgive me for being so late and continue to read my fanfics. I promise to do better and have other chapters up as soon as I can. So for now enjoy this one and I'll get back to writing more. Until next time…Ja Ne!!!!*

P.S.

And for those of you that love to cook I've included the recipes for beignets also and take my word, these are delicious.

Here's the recipe:

Beignets:

Original Recipe Yield 10 servings

**Ingredients**

2 1/4 teaspoons active dry yeast

1 1/2 cups warm water (110 degrees F/45 degrees C)

1/2 cup white sugar

1 teaspoon salt

2 eggs

1 cup evaporated milk

7 cups all-purpose flour

1/4 cup shortening

1 quart vegetable oil for frying

1/4 cup confectioners' sugar

**Directions**

In a large bowl, dissolve yeast in warm water. Add sugar, salt, eggs, evaporated milk, and blend well. Mix in 4 cups of the flour and beat until smooth. Add the shortening, and then the remaining 3 cups of flour. Cover and chill for up to 24 hours.

Roll out dough 1/8 inch thick. Cut into 2 1/2 inch squares. Fry in 360 degree F (180 degrees C) hot oil. If beignets do not pop up, oil is not hot enough. Drain onto paper towels.

Shake confectioners' sugar on hot beignets. Serve warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto meets Xmen Evolution (Chapter four)

*_Last time Naruto and the other X-men arrived at the Leaf Village and met with Sasuke Uchiha and his wife who was under the influence of a mutant ailment caused by Naruto's grandmother. But thanks to the professor, Sakura is back to normal and ready to make up for lost time with her wonderful and patient husband *wink-wink*. But before that could happen; Sasuke has to tie up some loose ends. And that loose end just happens to be his cousin-in-law Yoshi. So while Sasuke gets his answers from his new punching bag; Sakura tries to get some answers out of some of the Xmen about Naruto and his past. But while Sakura does that, Naruto begins to sense that there is someone in this village that is just like him in more ways than one. And Sakura explains to the others why they must avoid Hiashi Hyuga at all cost. And this is where our story begins….well our story begins with a certain girl running for her life…._

--

*pant-pant*

'Momeji how did this happen? I thought you had control of your power whenever my father was around. So what happened back there?'

Said girl was talking to no one but the inner demon that resided in her; Momeji a two tailed cat demon.

***I'm sorry kitten, but you know how your father is and how dangerous he can be when angry. And it's not my fault for having a sixth sense for knowing when trouble is in the area.***

"I know that it's not your fault that my father is uncaring and a monster. I just wish he would just accept me for what I am and not what I have sealed in me." Said girl let a lone tear fall down her cheek that was slightly red from the slap that she received from her monster of a father.

And who is this girl, why none other than Hinata Hyuga. And for the longest time all Hinata has wanted was to be accepted by her family and try to get along with other member of the main branch family. Her cousin, Neji and her little sister Hanabi are the only ones who ever showed her love and kindness besides her friends and the Hokage. But lately Hinata has tried to convince her father that she can do something to help the clan. Which usually ended in her either getting hurt or tortured. Either way the answer was always the same.

***Kitten, you know as well as I do that what you are trying to do will most likely get you killed before you complete your promise to me about finding my mate/lover.***

'Momeji-san I remember the promise I made and I plan on keeping it. I just haven't had any leads on how to find this guy. And if you haven't noticed it's kind of hard for me to leave this village since my father put up that tracking jutsu. With that up I can't leave the village unless I fly. And that's not going to happen anytime soon.'

Hinata heard her feline inmate laugh and began to become slightly annoyed but let it slide.

'Momeji tell me something. Lately I've been having this feeling that someone is here and I feel as though they are the same as me. Do you think that this could be the one you told me about or is this something that I need to stay away from?'

Hinata heard the two-tailed laugh a little before telling her.

***Don't worry, all will be revealed kitten. But for now I think it would be a good idea to head for the Uchiha manor and see Sakura. I have a funny feeling that she will be very happy to see you.***

Momeji also knew that this presence that her girl was sensing was that of her former lover, the nine-tailed fox Kyubi. It would appear that after nearly 17 years he has come back. And winter was time that they meet the first time. Perhaps it is time to recreate that special moment with the container of her lover with Hinata.

So while Hinata made her way to the Uchiha manor, Sakura was having a wonderful time with her house guest. Even if she couldn't get over the fact that Mr. Macoy was a big blue and very intelligent. Sakura for her part was surprised to say that her house was filled with mutants and they were some of the nicest that she has met, even if they're the only ones that she's met in her life.

"So tell me Mr. Macoy, what is the other reason that you and the others are here? I don't think it's just to watch the Chunin exams, right?"

"Well your right Sakura. You see we were invited to meet Gaara's sister future husband." Hank moved his bishop on the board while he and Sakura played chess.

"Wait Gaara-san has a sister here in the Leaf?"

"Well she said that she and their other brother would be moving here soon and she wanted us to meet and I quote 'that lout of a man that I love' and Gaara is here to either scare him or find out if this man is out of his mind."

'That's funny cause the only one I can think of is-,' "Um…Gaara-san your sister wouldn't happen to be named Temari would it?"

Before Gaara could answer his hostess's question, the sound of someone shouting could be heard from outside the house.

"LISTEN YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A MAN YOU ARE GOING TO MEET MY LITTLE BROTHER AND GET ALONG WITH HIM!!! AND YOU ARE NOT TO FALL ASLEEP WHILE YOUR MEETING HIM DO YOU HEAR ME SHIKAMARU NARA?!?!?!"

"And to answer your question, yes she is my sister and judging by the sound of my sister voice and the distance, she's here."

Gaara then went along with the others to meet the poor sap that fell for Temari and why he fell for her in the first place.

Once they were at the front door they saw that Temari had someone by the leg of their pants, tied up and looked like they were being dragged the whole way here. Storm decided to spare the poor boy an ear ache and decided to let themselves be known to the frustrated girl.

"Temari why don't you give the poor boy a break and give us a hug you lucky girl"

Temari then ran to give storm and the other girls a hug, minus Rouge for obvious reasons.

"It's so good to see all of you. You don't know how happy you I am to see all of you. Oh and the fool that's on the floor mumbling under his breath is my future husband, Shikamaru Nara."

The boys just turned to the poor fool and tried to figure out what he sees in her. For they knew for a fact that Temari was one of the most deadliest girls out there. And another thing was she couldn't cook without burning something or breaking something.

"So you're the lucky fool…I mean guy that pop the question to Temari. I just have one question to ask you about that." Scott waited until the girls were in the next room before he and the boys all asked him…

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?" All the boys, minus Naruto who had decided to head to the kitchen and see how Rouge and Ino were doing.

It's not that Naruto wasn't interested in finding out what this guy was thinking when he popped the question, it's just that he wanted to be with someone that could help ease the uneasy feeling in his heart. Even though the X-men have been like a second family to him, he still felt like he was alone. Gaara had his family in both his sister and brother while Naruto had no one. All he had was the memories about his mother and a small description of what his father was like and what he looked like.

Naruto made a slight detour and headed for his temporary room before he went to talk to Rouge. But halfway there he ran into Charles, Logan and his sensei Renji.

"Naruto is something troubling you?"

"Heh…even here our minds are an open book. But yeah, I've been thinking about my parents and stuff. Look professor could we wait to talk about that until later this evening I feel tired and the fox wants to have a talk with me about something and he wants it private for some odd reason. I'll see you guys in a little while."

Naruto waited for a few minutes until the professor and the others were away from the door before he went inside and sat Indian style and began to concentrate on what the fox wanted.

'Alright fox what is it that has you so restless lately?'

***I'll let the attitude slide this time seeing as you aren't in the mood right now. But this is important Naruto. There is another demon container out there and their close.***

'Wait you mean that there is another one like Gaara and myself out there and this guy is here in this village!?!?!'

***Kit yes, but you must know something first. It's part of the reason why I was sealed in you. You see one of the reasons I was sealed within you was to stop my rage against the one responsible for taking my lover away from me. She was the two tailed cat demon and one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. The day you were born was the day she was captured and the very day I set out to find the one responsible for taking her away from me. She was captured by a man with pupil less eyes and a heart made of stone. I set out to not only end his life but to stop a woman from summoning one of my other kin. That night I lost not only my love, but almost ended the lives of many shinobi. Kit you must be careful during this test. Don't let your guard down for a minute. But first you might want to find out what that heavenly scent is***

Kyubi for his part could smell something that was mixed with a cat and lavender. But part of the scent was masked by a powerful chakra and whatever it was; it was very close to his area.

'Hmmm…your right and this scent is wonderful. Perhaps we should investigate and find this wonderful smell. Just one thing, let's not get into trouble around here. The last thing I want is for the Professor to be mad at us again.'

***True and the last thing I need right now is to have my brain probed by him again. There are certain things that he doesn't need to know about me. Now about that wonderful scent that is about nine feet from the front door…***

Naruto could only laugh at his weird yet right demon fox friend. So before anything else could happen he made his way to the front of the house but was beaten there by his hostess who had a big smile on her face.

"Hinata-chan!!! What a surprise to see you."

Naruto made his way to the front where he could watch from a distance just who this Hinata person was and saw the most beautiful girl in the world hug his hostess.

"Sakura-chan your…back to normal again. I'm so happy to have my best friend back. What happened to you six months ago any way?"

As Sakura lead Hinata inside to talk about what happened to her: Hinata felt the energy of a few unknown people and began to tense.

Sakura saw this and decided to fill her in on what's going on before Hinata took these people down. Hinata maybe shy and considered weak by her father's standards but she is one fierce fighter when given the chance.

"Hinata before you take down my house guest, I need to let you know about who these guys are."

So to keep Hinata from killing anyone, Sakura took her into the next room and explained a few things. And was getting close to the end, leaving out the part about Naruto looking like the fourth and why they were even there in the first place.

"So you see Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei invited them here and they are my house guest. And it was a friend of theirs that got me back to normal. But that's beside the point I'm just happy to see you after so long. And I want you to tell me everything that has happened since I've been out of the loop for six months. I'd get it from Ino but she's getting a cooking lesson and before you say anything she's in good hands. I just don't know why she insisted that she help her and why she just won't act like herself around Sai?"

"Sakura, this coming from the person who was too afraid of Sasuke to say hello in class before we became genin and has the nerve to say that about Ino when she was just as bad as her?"

Before Sakura could say or do anything to her friend, the door opened to reveal Sasuke along with Kiba and Shino. And Sasuke looked both tired and strangely content like the cat that caught the canary. But what caught her attention was the fact that Sasuke had something behind his back and wouldn't let her see.

"Okay Sasuke I have a few questions for you Mr. Uchiha. First: Where have you been; Second: why do you look like you were in a fight with a bear; Third: what was so important that you had to be gone for three hours; and finally what are you hiding behind your back?"

Sasuke just laughed at the sound of his wonderful wife's voice full of questions and looking at his with those beautiful stern emerald green eyes that he loved so much.

"Okay Sakura in order: I had to go interrogate someone, they put up a fight, he was being stubborn and it took a while to get the information that we needed out of him and what I have behind my back is something that will make both of us smile my love."

From behind Sasuke's back came the most beautiful bouquet of red and pink roses and pure white lilies. And that wasn't all; Sasuke had gotten a dress done in a Chinese style with a very high slit up both sides of the dress that could possibly reveal her underwear to the world if she moved a certain way. It was pastel pink with a white and golden with red claws wrapping around the waist and the bust of the dress and the dress itself was rimmed with a crimson red. To say that Sakura was beyond words was an understatement. All she could do was hug her wonderful and sweetheart of a husband for the gift. And decided that now would be a good time to start on restoring his clan as well as hers tonight.

"Sasu-kun I don't deserve you, you know that right? I love you so much my dark avenger."

"Hmm…and I love you my beautiful flower. More than you know."

As both Sasuke and Sakura were about to kiss a voice broke them apart.

"Um…guys do you think you can wait to do that until later, like when I leave and your guest are fast asleep. Cause I think this would be a very bad thing to do in front of us especially with that cute blonde with the whiskers watching from the shadows."

Both Sasuke and Sakura separated and turned to see Naruto leaning against the door and Gaara right behind him along with their sensei Renji.

"Is this a bad time to introduce ourselves to you properly Mrs. Uchiha?"

Sasuke just shook his head and turned his wife in his arms and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and rush off to the kitchen to see the damage that Ino had caused but not before dragging Hinata with her. Who for some odd reason had just stared at Naruto with a small blush on her face.

'Momeji what is this feeling in my heart and why do my legs feel so weak? Who is this person and why do I feel so hot and bothered around him?'

Hinata heard her demon laugh but before she could say anything she felt light headed for some odd reason then looked at her arm and saw the seal her father used on her to track her was glowing again and weakening her.

"Kiba-ne-san…t-t-the seal…I-I-I can't…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence for she fainted from the pain and lack of energy.

But before she could hit the ground she was caught by Naruto who moved faster than Kiba did and held her close to his body.

"Hey thanks, my name is Kiba by the way and this is my teammate Shino and the one you have in your arms is my other teammate Hinata. I take it you and the other two behind you are here for the Chunin Exams huh?"

"Yes but don't we need a third person and that is something that we are lacking. And I don't that there is anyone in this village that would join an unknown team they've never met."

Gaara saw that there was something familiar about this girls aura and had a funny feeling that things were about to get interesting. And he was right too, since a loud and annoying voice was heard from the front gate of the Uchiha house hold.

"HINATA WHERE ARE YOU AT YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!?!!?"

Said girl cringed in the arms of the boy who had caught her and began to shake in fear.

"I know that it's none of my business but who-," Gaara didn't get a chance to finish his question when Sasuke came marching to the front door with blood red eyes burning with hatred for the fool outside his home.

"Well if it isn't the bastard of the Uchiha clan. Tell me has your wife conceived another bastard to add to your family or is she just unable to bare children for you?"

"Hiashi I'm only going to say this once and only once; My relationship with my wife is none of your business nor is it anybody else's business. Besides your daughter, who need I remind you is ten times stronger than you'll ever be, is a welcomed guest in this house along with her sister and Neji. And they are the only ones that I allow on my family's property. So unless you want to be sent straight to the hospital for your loud mouth I suggest that you leave…NOW!!!"

Sasuke for his part was ready to kill the head of the Hyuga clan for his outburst against his family. Hiashi was well known for his loud mouth and constant need to stir up trouble. But messing with the last Uchiha was by far the dumbest thing he's done so far.

Meanwhile back in the house, Naruto had carried Hinata into the one of the spare rooms that wasn't occupied by the other students and laid her down on the bed.

"Kiba-san who was that person that Sasuke-san went to kill?"

"That would be Hiashi Hyuga the current leader of the Hyuga clan….um Gaara right?"

"Yes and he's the one my sister told us to avoid at all cost while we were here. There's something else about him that doesn't seem right."

"Wait you have a sister here in the Leaf Village? She wouldn't happen to be named Temari would she?"

Kiba saw Gaara nod his head yes to his question and then began to walk to the kitchen to see how Rouge was doing and to sneak a taste of what they were making for dinner.

"Hey a little advice for you guys; stay as far away from Hiashi as you can. The guy is downright deadly and has been known to take down anyone. Including his own teammates given the chance. Just watch out for him okay? Oh…and before I forget, Hinata is single and looking for a boyfriend too."

Kiba had to dodge quickly to avoid Hinata and her claws as she made an attempt to run him through for what he just said.

"Okay…okay Hinata I'm sorry, but we have a bit of a problem and its outside about to be killed by Sasuke for his big mouth."

"By the way when did you put me in here Kiba-ne-san?"

"Well Hinata I didn't, the blonde with the whiskers did and he's right behind you"

Hinata turned to see that Kiba was right, but he left out the fact that this person was this handsome.

"Now before anything else happens I'm going to see the Hokage and bring in my mission report before I get into trouble for being late. Oh and if you see Jiraiya-sama please let him know that he's in trouble with Anko-san…again."

At hearing his godfather's name he began to wonder what he did this time to get in trouble with this person. But he let that go when he along with the rest of the house felt the house and the foundation shake and Naruto along with everyone else heard the sound of a familiar voice that wasn't too happy.

"HIASHI I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR ATTACKING ONE OF MY NINJAS IN BROAD DAYLIGHT YOU FOOL OF A MAN!!!" Both Naruto and the other X-men rushed for the door and saw Naruto's godmother, the slug sanin herself…

"AUNTIE TSUNADE!?!?!?!"

At Naruto's remark Hiashi and Sasuke turned to the leader of the village then back at the other blonde boy who was standing next to the other X-men.

"Hiashi I'll talk to you later, just leave before you end up in the hospital thanks to me." Tsunade waited until Hiashi was truly out of sight before she turned to the blonde fool she calls her godson.

"And as for you gaki…aren't you going to give me a hug?" Tsunade laughed as she was embraced by Naruto who she hasn't seen in a year.

"It's good to see you Naruto and its good to see that Jiraiya has yet to corrupt your mind with his lecherous ways and habits. And it is good to see you again Naruto. You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you. Now where is everybody else?"

Tsunade got her answer when she saw Scott, Jean and Gaara come out of the house with big smiles on their faces. Jean had tears in her eyes at the sight of seeing Tsunade again.

"It is good to see you once again Senju Tsunade. I see you are still in perfect health and beautiful like always." Everyone turned to see Charles Xavier come out of the house and came next to Tsunade.

"It's good to see that your charm is still as sharp as you are Charles. And I'm glad to see that everyone else is fine. I take it Logan is inside with Mr. Macoy?"

"Yes Tsunade, but perhaps it would be better if we continued this conversation inside so we can explain everything to the others. And Naruto I believe that after this discussion it is time for that long overdue talk about your parents and why your wellbeing was left up to me long ago." As everyone made their way inside, Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking in the direction that Hiashi went in a few minutes ago.

"You're wondering why I'm still out here aren't you? Well it's simple; I want to be calm before I head back inside my home and face my wife. After the nightmare I went through for six months of wondering if I was going to lose my wife, I don't want to scare her away with my temper and hatred for that man."

"That's understandable, and I've been down that road before and it's not pretty. The last thing I want is to scare those that are close to me. But I was wondering if you could tell me something about this Chunin Exams and why this village is on edge."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and calmly told him plainly and simply the answer to his question.

"It's simple you see, a few years ago when I was still a genin both the Sound and Sand village invaded the Leaf and almost took over. It was also the day that we lost the Third Hokage at the hands of a monster named Orochimaru. After that relation with the Leaf, Sand and Sound was cut thin so to speak. But with this Chunin exams we hope to strengthen the ties with some of our other ally villages, including our sister village in the East. But enough about this boring stuff, I'm hungry and I'm just dying to see if your friend Gaara tries to kill his future brother in-law during dinner"

Naruto had to laugh because ten to one odds were that Gaara was going to do just that. As Naruto was making his way back inside after the Uchiha, He didn't seem to notice the woman with long red hair and teary eyes watching him from the shadows happy that her baby boy is home.

"My boy, your home."

*To Be Continued*

*_Okay here's the long awaited next chapter to my Naruto/X-men evolution crossover. I hope you all like this and I know it's not much but please bare with me. Also to one of my reviewers out there, the Hinata having a demon sealed in her thing was a good thing. I was debating whether to make her have a fox or a cat demon sealed in her or the same as she was in the anime. Then I thought…my story my rules. So a big thanks to you my friend. But don't worry I have another surprise waiting for all my loyal readers. And for those of you wondering who the woman was at the end…take a wild guess at who it is. Well until next time my loyal readers keep reading and sending me your comments. Ja Ne!!!_*


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto meets Xmen Evolution (chapter five)

* * *

*Last time Naruto and the others meet up with new friends and old. And Naruto and the other X-men meet Hiashi for the first time. But his appearance is just as short as his temper. As things begin to wind down and everyone heads back inside the Uchiha household, Naruto and the others are unaware of the surprise that await them or watching them. And Naruto will find both acceptance in another besides the X-men and find out more about his past from Professor Xavier and Gaara finds a girl that he likes. Now let's start our story by joining our mysterious friend who is happy to see our hero.

He's here…my son is home and he's turned into such a handsome young man, just like his father. I can't believe that he's grown so much. I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet or not. It's been so long since I've seen him." From a safe distance we find Kushina Namikaze watching her one and only son return into the home of Sasuke Uchiha and had to restrain herself from going over there and taking Naruto into her arms.

"I see you've seen him, my dear sister in law." From out of the shadows comes Kushina's brother in law Kōri Namikaze or Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes and I still don't like the idea of him entering in the Chunin Exams. I don't care what the council thinks, if it were up to me I'd cancel this whole thing." Kushina then began to walk back to the Namikaze compound where she and her husband have lived.

"Look I know that you don't like this whole thing but if we didn't the council and the other Kages would have sent Anbu out to look for them. And if you haven't noticed your son just happens to live in a house that is filled with kids with unusual powers. And to be honest I don't think Logan would like the idea of fighting off ninjas from different nations in the shinobi would just because Naruto and Gaara have been kept hidden. And another thing we have to worry about is the Akatsuki who, need I remind you are still looking for those two. I hate to say this but the Chunin exams should be the least of your worries right now Kushina." Nick managed to catch up with Kushina as she was nearing the compound gate.

"I know Nick, it's just that after all this time I finally have my baby back and I could lose him in this nightmarish tournament. I'm simply doing what any mother would do in my place; worry herself sick." Kushina and Nick then entered the Namikaze and was engulfed in warmth and cheer that comes with the holiday season. Kushina could hear her sister in laws in the kitchen right now along with her mother in law in the kitchen making many treats and shooing the men out who are doing nothing but getting in the way.

Further down she saw Mori tending to the living room decorations and tending the lights since he's the only one who can get them to work without losing their temper. Next to him was his five year old son Gin who was given the name 'silver' because of his silver eyes that he inherited from his mother Mizu.

Mizu herself was in the garden helping Minami and Tōki hang wreaths and holy in the yard and decorating the Koi pond with little candle lanterns on the side.

Kushina smiled along with Nick as they continued to walk in the house and made their way to the main library where both Minato and Hoshi stood looking over what looked like a lot of paper work.

"Just looking at that paper work reminds me of the many reasons why I never wanted to become Hokage." Nick closed the door behind him and stood near his father and brother who had embraced his wife.

"Kōri you should know better than to tease your brother about that. But besides that, how are the preparations for the exam going? Have all the ninjas checked in with their Jounin and Chunin leaders?" Hoshi turned to see his son smile and nod his head.

"Yes, all but team Renji who just arrived today. They are going to meet with their third teammate tomorrow and check in with the other ninjas who are coming from the East. But there is one thing that bothers me and that's why is the Kage of Suna so interested in this exam in the first place?" Nick heard Minato sigh and turned his way knowing that this was an explanation that was long overdue.

"You see the reason he's so interested in this tournament this year is because his son, Gaara will be in it and he hopes to bring Gaara home to Suna as a weapon instead of a fellow shinobi. All he desires is to have a weapon, not a son. That is one of the reasons why I hid Gaara with the X-men. I knew that he would grow up with love and friends who would be there for him and Naruto would be there to help him with the one tailed beast that is sealed within him." Minato heard Nick sigh before sitting in one of the chairs that was in the room.

"I still don't understand this whole tailed demon stuff even if I do come from a family of ninjas." Nick heard his father chuckle as he sat down in a big chair behind the table.

"Nick, Kōri my son I know that you don't understand but that's a fault on you since you wanted nothing to do with ninjas and you left to form a group of defenders of your own. But in a way your brother is right. Naruto is the only one that can tame the one tail and that is because of the nine tailed fox that is sealed within Naruto. Kyubi is considered the king of all demons and is respected by all. That and the fact that the fox and raccoon are well known tricksters and get along better than any of the other tailed beast. And speaking of which, have you heard from your sister Umi yet about the whereabouts of the other tailed beast? I know for a fact that five tail is somewhere in Northern China. Don't ask me how this person got up there but that's where we'll find the five tails and the two tailed cat is somewhere here in the village. But the problem is I have no way of finding this person. The two tails has always had the ability to hid its chakra but only let's a little of it show at times. Three weeks ago confirmed my suspicions as Anko was able to track the two tails to here in Konoha. But only for a small moment, then this person vanished." Hoshi sighed before leaning back in his chair to rest for a bit.

"Father what about the X-men? What are we going to do when they find out about what Gaara's father really wants? If you haven't noticed those guys are kinda close to those boys, and let's not forget that monster of a woman I hate to call 'mother', she's still lurking about in the world." Minato knew that his biological mother would stop at nothing to get his one and only child and turn him into a monster like his hellish brothers.

"Minato I know you're worried but at the moment let's worry about other things. The exams won't start until after the holidays and I for one do not want to think about foreboding things before a cheerful event and neither should you. I mean after all there are a few more shopping days left before Christmas, son." Hoshi saw both his sons, and daughter in law smile and leave the room to finish setting up the decorations, leaving him alone or so they thought.

From behind the shadows, steps Gambit with a sly smile and a card in his hand.

"Gambit have you found out anything about my former wife? I really need to know where she is right now. After her last attack it left me weak and I don't think that I can stand another one of her attacks head on." Hoshi turned to Gambit who came to stand before him.

"I'm sorry to say _monsieur _that she is nowhere to be found. I have the other members of the brotherhood looking for her and your sons but so far nothing. The only thing that we found out was that the last person that she talked to was Sabertooth and no one knows where he is." The young Cajun then went to the window to see the other members of the Namikaze family putting up the finally decorations around the house.

"If the last person she talked to was Sabertooth then we're in trouble. That hot headed fool will literally tear this village apart looking for Logan and the other X-men. Can you call QuickSilver and let him know that we need him to track down Sabertooth?" Hoshi saw Gambit nod his head and turned to retrieve something from his desk.

"Gambit I fear that things are going to become much more interesting this holiday season and my one greatest wish will be granted at last." Hoshi then pulled out a picture that Nick took of Naruto when it was his tenth birthday that not even his family knew about and smiled like any grandparent would.

'I believe it is time that I had a small talk with Charles Xavier about a lot of things. And see for myself just how strong my grandson really is.' Hoshi didn't even hear Gambit leave the room but knew that he was gone and went back to the task of finding out a way to test his grandson.

And speaking of our favorite ninja, Naruto and the other X-men are currently enjoying a party to honor the return of Sakura, congratulate Shikamaru and Temari on the engagement and to welcome the X-men to the Leaf village.

For the most part it would seem like the Sasuke and his friends were okay with Scott and the others. Heck these guys were even okay with Mr. McCoy and he was a giant blue beast with fur. Even Kurt was alright with them once he turned off his image inducer and showed the others what he really looked like.

But the one that was a true mystery to him was Hinata. For some odd reason he couldn't shake the feeling like he and this girl were one and the same. It was like there was a part of him that knew this girls pain and suffering but at the same time he wondered how a girl like her, who looked too sweet, shy and innocent could be a ninja.

Naruto decided to get to know her better but first had to make his way through the other ninjas that were in the room. And as he passed them he couldn't help but smile. He saw for the first time his adopted family happy and laughing feeling nothing but sheer bliss and peace. Kitty and Amara were talking to TenTen and Chouji who was eating some of the desserts while sitting on top of Rock Lee a guy that Naruto found to be both loyal and silly at the same time. Unfortunately Logan didn't think the same thing and hit him on top of the head with a very heavy paperweight from the shelf. Not far from Logan was a man that had the same eyes as the girl he was trying to get close to. His name was Neji and he was Hinata's elder cousin and self appointed protector. Not far from him was Sasuke and Sakura's teammate, Sai who had come out of hiding and was talking to Ino. Who Naruto found out was easy to talk to once she calmed down and wasn't trying to start a fight with Sakura. Shino was talking to Storm about certain insects that can help her plants live longer along with some types on how to get rid of certain ones without the use of chemicals. Gaara for his part was doing his best to be on his best behavior so to keep his sister happy and from turning his future brother in law into a pile of sand and bones. At that moment he saw what his mentor's dream come to light for the first time. He saw humans and mutants putting aside their fears and accepting one another instead of fearing and hating them.

Once Naruto made his way through the room he saw that Hinata had gone into the garden and was looking at the moon and stars. And Naruto couldn't help but think at how enchanting Hinata looked at the moment. But at the same time wondered why she looked so sad.

"Um… Miss Hinata is it alright if I look at the stars with you; I mean it must be lonely being out here by yourself." Naruto saw Hinata smile for a moment before she answered him.

"No it's alright, and you can call me Hinata if you wish. It does get lonely sometimes looking at the stars by myself. I use to do this a lot with my mother and little sister. But that was a long time ago when my family was happy." Naruto didn't miss the sadness in Hinata's voice as she spoke.

"So what happened to your little sister? Is she on a mission or somewhere in the village?" Naruto saw Hinata look at the moon and could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

"My little sister is here in the Uchiha home but is hiding. She thinks that our father might come looking for her next. Actually I wanted to ask you something." Naruto sighed and knew something wasn't right.

"Don't think wrong of me for asking this, but I love my little sister. She means the world to me and all I ask in the world is for her to be safe. That is one of the main reasons that I became a shinobi, to protect her. Another is to find a place where she can find peace and feel safe. Here in the village, she's constantly looking over her shoulder and fearing anyone that comes near her. It wasn't until three years ago that I found out that my little sister Hanabi has the power to use telepathy." Naruto turned sharply at what Hinata just said.

"You mean to tell me that your little sister is a-,"

"Yes my little sister is a mutant like your friends. Which is where I'm going with this conversation. You see Hanabi only knows a little about her powers and fears what they can do and what father will do to her once he finds out about this. Which is why, after the Chunin exams I want you and your friends to take my little sister with so she can be safe and control her powers. I know that if she stays with all of you she'll be happy and she'll get to have the life she deserves." Hinata gasped as Naruto grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"But what about you and your happiness Hinata; you deserve to be happy too. And besides you can come too if the Professor says yes. So you won't have to be far from each other." Naruto saw Hinata lower her head and began to shake before she lifted her arm to show him the seal that was on there.

"I can't leave the village for long thanks to this seal that my father put on me. True he allows me to go on missions but anytime I have thoughts of escaping this seal sends a pulse of negative chakra through my body to vital chakra points and seals them off. Like before it also acts as a tracking beacon for him so no matter where I go he will always find me. Even if I do go with you, he'll find me and take Hanabi back with him. So I can't leave, I'm forever bond to this village until the day I die." Hinata let her pain and tears flow freely as she told Naruto of her pain. And she had only met him earlier that day.

"Hinata please don't cry, I can't stand to see a woman cry. I promise everything will be alright and everything will work out. I promise you Hinata that you and your sister will be safe and happy. I'm a man of my word and I intend to keep it. I'll find a way to set both you and your sister free from the hold that your father has on you." Naruto didn't know why but something in him just made him want to hold and protect this girl who was slowly working her way into his heart.

Not far from the young couple, we find Rogue looking at them from the shadows and smiling before heading back inside to let the others know that Naruto was alright and ran into Neji along the way who was also watching them to make sure that Hinata was alright.

"You know Neji, Naruto would never hurt Hinata. He's one of the most loyal boys that I know. Your cousin is in good hands, but I have a question for you. What is that mark on her arm and what does it mean?" Rogue saw Neji stop in his tracks before facing Rogue.

"It is the symbol of my failure to protect her from any pain that she would feel in this world. Let's leave it at that, Rogue-san." And with that said Rogue and Neji both went back to the party. Both unaware of the fact that both Renji and Kakashi were watching them as well.

"So that is the Hinata Hyuga? She looks so much like Hana it's frightening. So I take it that she's one of the other reasons why you wanted us here. Care to tell me about that seal that Rogue mentioned earlier. I thought the First and the Third Hokage outlawed those things years ago?" Renji heard Kakashi sigh before he turned to see Naruto and Hinata sitting on the stone wall fence that faced the moon and began to talk some more.

"Yes and Charles is the only other person who knows about this. But Hinata is not like other girls or shinobi for that matter. You see my friend; she too is a demon container like Naruto and Gaara." Kakashi heard Renji groan before he turned to look at the young ninjas himself.

"So she's one too? This is just turning into a fun trip for me isn't it? But how did the Hyuga clan get a hold of demon in the first place? The Hyuga's aren't the types to have seal masters in the family. Last time I checked they were focused on gaining power."

"Renji you're right, but something tells me that both Naruto's and Hinata's destinies were entwined the day the nine tails attacked. And the moment we find that information we find the one who was remotely responsible for not only destroying the lives of many of our fellow shinobi but also cursing the lives of two innocent children." Kakashi saw Renji nod his heard then look back at the two young couple who were getting to know each other better.

Naruto for his part found out some interesting things about Hinata. First she loved to cook many different kinds of food for her friends and was very well versed in medicine. Hinata was also a big plant lover like Storm and that made him happy. But there was one thing that he couldn't shake and that was the feeling that she was hiding something else, something very important.

"Say Hinata I know it's none of my business but can you tell me about-OUCH!" Before Naruto could ask his question he felt pain in his legs like something was clawing at him. And it was for on his left leg were two cats that had similar markings to Oni and Yuni only with feline features.

"Mushi, Take you let him go right now!" Hinata then went to check to see if her cats broke through Naruto's skin and was relieved that Naruto was fine.

"I'm really sorry about that, my cats don't usually do that unless there is danger in the area. Mushi and Take are really good cats. Are you sure that you're alright Naruto?" Hinata saw Naruto nod before he turned his gaze to said cats that used his leg for a scratching post.

"Yeah I'm okay, but why are those cats giving off bits of chakra? Usually only summoned animals have that?" Naruto didn't miss the look of surprise that appeared on Hinata's face.

"How did you know that they were summoned animals? No one knows that besides my sister and my cousin Neji." Hinata heard Naruto chuckle before he did a few hand signs and brought out his two summoned friends, Oni and Yuni.

"You see I have some summons of my own. Hinata I like you to meet Oni and Yuni, my summoned foxes," Naruto then turned to his foxes who had small grins on their faces as they walked closer to Hinata and nudge her hand with their heads to get her to scratch behind their ears.

"And judging by those two they like you already Hinata." Naruto then felt something rub against his hand and saw Take and Mushi trying to both apologize and saw hello at the same time. It was then Hinata noticed for the first time the symbol of the Namikaze clan around his neck.

"Um…Naruto can I ask you something? Where did you get that pendant that's around your neck and do you know the meaning of the symbol?" Hinata saw Naruto look at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Actually Hinata I got this last Christmas, but nobody knows who gave it to me or where it came from. All the note said was 'to the heir of the clan that knows nothing of his past' and that was it. I don't even know what clan this symbol belongs to?" Naruto got his answer that gave Naruto the biggest clue about his past that he'd never thought he hear.

"Well Naruto that symbol belongs to one of the house of the Namikaze clan. But no one knows about any of the other children of the family since the Fourth Hokage lost his only child years ago. After that no one knows of any of the other children unless their parents enroll them at the academy." Hinata saw the shocked look on Naruto's face and was about to continue when Naruto asked her,

"Hinata do you know if the Fourth Hokage child was a boy or a girl cause it might answer a few questions that I've been having about my past and my parents. See when I was just a baby I was left with Professor Xavier and I've been with him ever since. The Prof is a great guy and everything and he's done so much but I've always wondered why my parents gave me up and who they were. I didn't even know my last name and I still don't but I think you've given me the biggest clue about my past. I've been meaning to talk to the Prof tonight anyhow. Maybe we can talk about getting your sister to come back with us and you as well." Naruto saw the shocked look on Hinata's face before he continued.

"I meant what I said earlier Hinata; even if it kills me I will find a way for both you and your sister to come back to Bayville with us. I always keep my promises cause that's my way." Naruto then saw that Hinata had started to cry and had no idea what was wrong.

Hinata for her part was so stunned by Naruto and his words she couldn't help but cry. No one besides her friends, her sister, her cousin Neji, Shizune, her sensei and the Lady Hokage had ever shown her any form of kindness. She didn't know why but she had a small bit of hope that made her believe Naruto.

Not far from them, Charles was watching the whole thing and knew that it was time to tell Naruto the truth about his past but felt the presence of another mutant in the room. One that didn't belong to the X-men.

'_It's alright my dear, you can come out now. I won't hurt you; in fact I'm here to help you so come on out Hanabi.'_

'_How do you know my name? Can you read minds like I do?' _Hanabi came from behind the corner of the hallway and slowly made her way to Xavier.

'_Yes I can and just like you I too am a mutant. But you don't have to be afraid of me or your gift.'_

'_Xavier-san I don't have a gift but a curse. Father already suspects that I'm hiding something from him and the rest of the clan. The only ones who know about this are Neji and my sister. And she holds something even greater that could destroy her.'_

'_Tell me what does your sister hold that puts her is so much danger little one' _Charles was shocked by what he heard next.

'_My sister like Gaara-san and Naruto-san is a demon container. She holds the two tailed cat demon. I know this because I've talked to the demon at night with my sister while everyone else is asleep. And I found out something interesting things. Like the two tails and the nine tails were in love before she was captured by my grandfather years ago.'_

'_Your grandfather?'_

'_Yes you see many years ago, my grandfather had heard of the power of the tailed beast and became obsessed with finding them. As luck would have it he found one, the mate of the nine tails and you can guess what happened after that.'_

'_Yes the fox went mad with anger and went to find his beloved. But in the process of tracking him he attacked the Leaf village thinking that they were responsible for her capture as well and he ended up being sealed inside Naruto. Now it makes sense why the fox was in the village in the first place. But why didn't anyone stop him, that's what troubles me.'_

'_I don't know but I do know this, my father is just as power hungry as my grandfather was. And now he seeks more power than ever. I fear that something bad is going to happen. I also fear for my sister, for I fear our father plans to use her to get what he wants.'_

Charles knew that in life there were evils in many shapes and forms including man himself. He now knew that this Hiashi was a person he would have to keep a close eye on for the remainder of this trip. If not for the sake of Naruto and Gaara but for the sake of all his X-men.

"Now Miss Hanabi perhaps you would like to tell me more about yourself. And I promise to keep our conversation a secret under the condition that you promise me that you will come to me with any problems you may have or any questions about your powers or you just want to talk I'll be right here." Charles cut off the mental once he saw both Naruto and Hinata head their way.

"Alright I'll keep my promise Mr. Xavier." Hanabi gave him a small smile before her sister came closer to them and gave her a hug.

"Ah…Naruto just the person I was hoping to talk to. Ladies if you would kindly excuse us, Naruto and I need to have a talk." Before the Professor could take Naruto into the next room to talk Scott comes down the hall looking like the cat that caught the canary.

"Hey Scott why the big grin and where's Gaara? He's been quiet for a good two hours. I thought he'd be torturing his future brother in law by now and threatening to bury him in sand if he ever broke Temari's heart."

"Well that's why I'm here. Renji wanted me to come get you guys cause your third squad member is here and you guys are not going to believe this." Scott then lead them back to the den where the others were and were both shocked and surprised to see a girl about a year younger than Gaara blushing like crazy as said person was kissing the back of her hand.

"Ah…just the guys I was waiting for. Naruto allow me to introduce your third squad member Matsuri of the Sand Village. Matsuri this is Naruto your other squad member. You've already met Gaara since he has yet to let go of your hand. But we can discuss that later right now we should get to bed. It's late and we have some training to do before the exams start. And that's in two weeks since the holidays are next week. Besides I have to get you guys registered at the arena so there won't be any trouble later." Naruto and the others nodded their heads and said their goodnights to each other and their teachers who had decided to talk for a little while longer.

Once Naruto was in his room he sat down on his bed he began to think about what Hinata said about the pendant that was around his neck.

'_Could it be possible that I was that child that the Namikaze family lost years ago? Tomorrow the Professor and I are going to have a long talk. Hopefully I finally get the answers I'm looking for.'_

Naruto then looked out the window and gazed at the moon which he thought looked a lot like Hinata's eyes. And then he remembered his promise to said girl who wanted nothing but her sister's safety and happiness.

'_Hinata I swear I will find a way to set both you and your sister free from the nightmare that binds you both here. I promise I will set both of you free.'_

Naruto then turned off the small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed and then went to sleep, thinking about Hinata and her moonlike eyes.

Meanwhile about five hundred miles outside of the Leaf Village we find an all too familiar face is looking for the X-men and he's not alone. Aku and Lucifer were there along with their spy from the Leaf Village.

"Remember Sabertooth once we lure out the X-men we need to separate both Gaara and Naruto from the group. Then Wolverine will be all yours and you my dear informant shall be rewarded for your loyalty, Hiashi Hyuga."

*_To Be Continued*_

_*Well there you have it the next chapter of my story. Sorry that it took so long to update. A lot of things have happened in my life including moving into a new house in November and having everything ready before the holidays. That and my family just got the internet back on about a week ago. But enough about me…remember my loyal readers, read review and comment. Creative criticism is always welcomed. Until next time…Ja Ne!*_


End file.
